Juanito y yo
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Serie de capítulos inconexos, en los cuales el humor, el suspenso y, principalmente, un tierno romance RusMex sobresalen. Capítulo final: ¡Muchas gracias! Advertencia: Ninguna :3
1. ¡Comamos un helado!

**Juanito y yo.**

_¡Hola! Es mi cumpleaños y quería actualizar_ **Las formas del amor**, _pero la musa se tomó la semana libre, por eso celebraré escribiendo **RusMex** cortitos, sin relación entre sí, a menos que sea especificado. Dedicado a todos los que quieren a_ **Rusia** _y a_ **Chema** :3

**Hetalia**, _marcas, bla, bla, bla,_ **NO** _me pertenecen, se pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

**Juanito y yo.**

_**¡Comamos un helado!**_

* * *

><p>Era una hermosa mañana, un día antes de la reunión de la <strong>ONU<strong> en el estado de Nueva York -no, no va a salir Wellington, ni por que vive a una cuadra de ahí-, y tres singulares representaciones de países caminaban hacia un llamativo negocio.

-¿Acaso estás loco, mi hermano? -Cuba, quien no estuviera en los mejores términos con la nación americana, trataba de evitar que José María, representación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, siguiera su curso.- ¡Dile algo, Rusia!

-Niet, José María dijo que quería comprar un helado.

-No es para tanto, Servando. Bueno, si lo es. -Chema cerró los ojos mientras su boca se dibujaba en una línea distorsionada al recordar todas las noches en las que su vecino del norte le contara lo mal que le iba en su nuevo proyecto.- Pero si no le compro algo al Gringo Loco ahora, no dejará de quejarse y el Tejón Amarillo me llamará a mi casa para regañarme por hacerlo llorar de nuevo.

Tras resignarse, Cuba siguió al ruso y al mexicano dentro del establecimiento, que resaltaba por que cada rincón al que volteaba gritaba USA -literalmente-.

-Josehp! You are here! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_ -Saltó de repente el rubio americano por atrás del mostrador, asustando a los dos morenos y provocando en el ruso las ganas de tomar su grifo, sólo por si las dudas.- ¿Que te parece mi nuevo negocio? Awesome, right!?

-Ehm... Sí, es muy... Ehm...

-José María, creí que habíamos venido a comprar un helado, ¿da?

-Wait! ¿Qué hace el comunista aquí? -Gritó Alfred señalando al ruso.

-Creo que _el comunista_ está en su derecho de caminar donde quiera. -Cuba le dio un ligero codazo a Chema.- Vámonos, mi socio.

-And what are you doing here? -El dedo del rubio de lentes dejó de apuntar a Rusia para señalar a Cuba.- ¿Acaso quieren secuestrar a Josehp?

-¡Claro que no, Gringo Loco! -Chema saltó para evitar que la discusión pasara a mayores por nada.- ¡Sólo venimos a comprar un conito!

-A what?

-Dame un helado, Alfred.

Tras rechazar todas las sugerencias del americano, éste le sirvió a José María un helado clásico de vainilla con chocolate en una canastilla de waffle crujiente.

-¿No vas a pedir nada, Juanito?

-Niet, no pienso apoyar al capitalista.

-Bueeeno. -México notó que Servando tampoco se veía muy a gusto.- ¿Tú tampoco vas a pedir nada? Yo invito.

-Niet, no tires tu dinero de esa manera. -Dijo el ruso tomando la mano de Chema para que éste no sacara su cartera.- Yo pagaré.

-Ay Juanito, cómo eres. -Agregó el moreno sonrojándose.

-Bien, bien, pediré algo, pero no es necesario que se pongan de melosos. -El cubano se acercó al mostrador, dándole un vistazo rápido a sus opciones.- Dame una paleta de frutas tropicales, ¡pero que esté en su bolsa y sellada!

-A cream pop? -Preguntó Estados Unidos quien ya le estuviera haciendo otro helado.- Why?

-¡Por que no confío en tí, imperialista del mal! ¿Quién no me asegura que todo el helado está contaminado con tu saliva?

-How dare you...!? ¿Acaso crees que agarro el helado y hago esto? -Y en acto, empezó a lamer el helado que tenía en manos, hasta dejarlo tal y como el que entregó al mexicano, quien apenas le estaba dando una probada al suyo, mientras que los clientes abandonaban el negocio en el acto.

-¡Divina Misedicordia! ¡Olvídalo! ¡No quiero nada que haya estados en tus manos o tu lengua! ¡Yo me largo! -Gritó Servando molesto, mientras que Iván llevaba a Chema al baño más cercano.

**FIN**

_Lamento no lamentar eso, pero surgió de un jocoso momento de la vida real, y no pude ni quise evitarlo, pero para que vean que no soy tan mala, el_ _**extra**_:

-Wellington! -El neoyorquino quebró el barquillo en su mano al escuchar la voz del Estado Dorado.- ¡Aquí estás, Wellington!

-¿Qué quieres? -Le preguntó sin ocultar su hostilidad, mientras maldecía a Alfred por obligarlo a usar ese ridículo delantal y gorrito de trabajo, a cambio de re-decorar todo el negocio.

El joven pecoso apoyó su cabeza en sus dos manos, sobre el mostrador, sin ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Quería saber si podía trabajar contigo, ¡así podríamos pasar un gran tiempo los dos, juntitos!

El Estado Imperial no dijo nada. Cerró el refrigerador y tiró el barquillo destrozado.

-Permítanme un momento. -Le pidió a los clientes que recién entraran, y agarró de los cabellos al moreno, estrellándolo contra la caja registradora repetidas veces.

-_**¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡AH!**_

**Fin** :3


	2. Tchaikovsky

**Juanito y yo.**

_Dedicado a todos los que quieren a_ **Rusia** _y a_ **Chema, **_en especial a Bipi, YukiKitsune, tamat, Danni, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, Nyuarlok y Katherine Svensson, muchas gracias y espero que este capítulo también les guste._

**Hetalia**, _marcas, bla, bla, bla,_ **NO** _me pertenecen, se pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

**Juanito y yo.**

**_Tchaikovsky._**

* * *

><p>Todo empezó en la casa de José María Itzae... Bueno, en realidad empezó cuando las representaciones de los países afiliados a la ONU, que tenían una cumbre en la Ciudad de México, fueron avisados de que su anfitrión, Chema, no asistiría por diversos problemas de salud, razón por la cual consideraron inútil permanecer ahí, a pesar de las protestas de las naciones trabajadoras que no querían perder el tiempo, y cada quien tomó su camino después de las acostumbradas discusiones sin sentido dirigidas por Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y Francia.<p>

Ahora sí, en casa del moreno, éste se hallaba recostado en el sofá del recibidor, cubierto por una delgada sábana con bordado de flores hecho a mano, y se retorcía entre sueños, presionando de vez en cuando su estómago.

-José María, despierta, ya está lista la comida, da.

Iván Braginsky, o Rusia a secas, decidió acudir a la casa del mexicano, logrando desviar el acoso de su hermana Bielorrusia al encargarle su casa, y preparó una sopa tradicional con la esperanza de que hiciera sentir mejor a México.

-Juanito... -Comentó en voz baja José María mientras se incorporaba para comer.- No debiste molestarte.

-Niet, no es molestia si es para tí. -Y le sirvió un plato.- Come mientras esté caliente.

Mientras el joven de piel morena comía, el ruso paseó la mirada por la sala, concentrando su atención en una esquina, donde el mexicano dejara algunos instrumentos y una carpeta de la cual sobresalían algunas partituras.

-Reconozco esta partitura, da. -Iván tomó una de ellas, volviéndose hacia José María con una sonrisa.- Fue cuando Austria cumplió años, y media Europa fue uno con Rusia por un momento, e interpretamos "El lago de los cisnes", y todos dijeron que era muy bello, excepto tú, que encontraste tristeza en cada acorde, y se enojaron contigo. -Rusia cerró los ojos un momento, recordando cada segundo de la fiesta.- Pero no más que Austria, por que tomé las partituras de sus manos y te las entregué a tí, da.

-Ay, Juanito, Don Rigo no tuvo que exagerar, sólo dije que me parecían melodías muy tristes. -La nación azteca se rascó el cuello, incómodo.- Además, le quitaste el regalo de sus manos para dármelo, cualquiera se enojaría si le hicieran lo mismo en su cumpleaños.

-Da, tienes razón. -Y dejó la hoja en su lugar.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si Juanito, muchas gracias por el caldito, estaba muy rico.

-Es una sopa. -Y ambos soltaron unas breves carcajadas.- Quizá debas dormir un poco más, ¿da?

Sin contradecirlo, el mexicano volvió a recostarse, y se sorprendió cuando el ruso lo cubrió con su abrigo y le enrrolló en el cuello la bufanda.

-Juanito...

-Descansa. No me iré hasta que te sientas mejor, da.

El rubio permaneció en silencio hasta convencerse de que el moreno se hallara profundamente dormido, y se acercó a los instrumentos, de entre los cuales tomó un violín, y se puso a interpretar una pieza de El lago de los cisnes.

**FlashBack**

_Todos los presentes rompieron en aplausos; Italia Veneciano no paraba de sacudir al alemán para preguntarle una y otra vez si le gustó cómo participó a pesar del miedo que le tenía a Rusia, y Francis arrojaba rosas a todo el mundo por doquier, excepto al inglés, al que le daba un poco de amor._

_-¡Ya suéltame, wine bastard!_

_Rusia tenía en manos una copia de la suite de El lago de los cisnes, que puso en manos del austriaco como regalo, y notó en ese momento que, a excepción de Alemania del Este -o sea, Gilbert-, José María no estaba precisamente contento._

_-¿Sucede algo malo, da?_

_-No es eso, Juanito, es sólo la música. Es muy triste, o Licho (Piotr Ilich Tchaikovsky) estaba muy apachurrado cuando la compuso._

_Cuando dijo esas palabras, todo el salón enmudeció por completo, e Iván notó la forma en que veían al mexicano._

_-Qué vulgar. -Comentó en voz alta el austriaco, mientras se abanicaba con el regalo del ruso._

_-Da, lo es. -Y le quitó las partituras al austriaco, ante el asombro de los demás, para ponerlas en manos de México.- Sólo los que conocen la tristeza del corazón pueden interpretar a Tchaikovsky._

**FlashBack End**

Un castaño arribó a la casa que el mexicano tuviera en Guanajuato, más no llegó por casualidad...

-Alemania tiene que ponerle un alto a ese salvaje de una vez por todas. -Se quejó para sí el de ojos violetas, y detuvo su andar al escuchar las notas musicales que gritaban Tchaikovsky a los cuatro vientos, por lo que llamó para que le abrieran la puerta y preparaba un regaño, basado en lo acontecido durante su cumpleaños pasado y en esta cumbre cancelada de último minuto, para el moreno.

-Adelante, está abierto, pero entre en silencio, ¿da? -Contestó el ruso desde adentro, y cuando Roderich entró, Rusia hizo una breve pausa para atenderlo.- México no se siente bien como para atenderte, así que mejor ve a tu casa y llámale más tarde, ¿da?

Austria frunció ante tal respuesta, bufó cuando el ruso interpretó otra pieza de Tchaikovsky, ignorándolo por completo, y su enojo alcanzó dimensiones colosales al ver que el mexicano roncaba en el sillón, destrozando la armonía de la melodía.

-¡Pero qué falta de respeto!

Iván, por su parte, interrumpió su interpretación.

-Da, es una falta de respeto gritar en casas ajenas, así que retírate o tendré que echarte a la fuerza, o volverte uno con Rusia, kolkolkolkol...

No bien el castaño dio media vuelta para salir, Chema se despertó.

-¡Caray! Soñé con un pato que hablaba como Don Rigo.

-Aún estás dormido, da. -Y el rubio despeinó los cabellos del moreno antes de darle un beso en la frente.

**FIN**

_Y con ustedes, el **extra**_:

Lo presentía. Desde que abordó el avión para volver a su casa, Ludwig sentía que algo estaba mal, y las risas de su hermano no lo tranquilizaban en lo más mínimo.

-Bruder. -Se dirigió al albino cuando salieron del aeropuerto para dirigirse a su casa.- Tengo la sensación de que olvidamos algo.

-¡Nada de eso, West! -El de ojos rojos le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.- Sólo estás confundido por que no tienes que llevar en tu espalda esa molesta carga que sólo sabe dificultarte la vida, es todo. ¡Kesesesese!

Puso a trabajar su mente al 100 por ciento, analizando con detalle las palabras de su hermano.

-¡Austria! -De inmediato, Alemania buscó con la mirada al castaño.- ¿¡Acaso no compraste su boleto de avión!?

-¡Claro que sí, West! Dijo que no podía esperar más para que nuestro buen amigo Chema le diera una explicación, así que le compré un vuelo directo a Guanajuato, ¡kesesesese!

-¡Bruder! -Y el rubio dejó sus maletas para regresar corriendo al aeropuerto.

**FIN** xD


	3. El regalo

**_Juanito y yo._**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero han sido días ajetreados, y como este mes nos enfocamos más en las cuestiones del amor, un poco de RusMex para todos y todas ustedes :3_

_Como ya saben, **Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** nos pertenecen, esto se hace sin fines de lucro ni para fomentar la propaganda política de dos siniestras personas que desean controlar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos, yaoi y el consejo del perico del Pirata Inglaterra, quien llegó hasta sus manos con todos los vergonzosos secretos del inglés, pero esa es otra historia que no nos compete contar._

__Dedicado a todos los que quieren a_ **Rusia** _y a_ **Chema, **_en especial a Bipi, YukiKitsune, tamat, Danni, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, Nyuarlok, Katherine Svensson, Shald120, Yamiko Madotsuki y NoriGhost, muchas gracias.__

* * *

><p><strong>Juanito y yo.<strong>

**_El regalo._**

Había terminado justo a tiempo, por así decirlo, pese a los incontables imprevistos y problemas en los que se vio sumergido gracias a sus jefes. Comprobó que la pintura estuviera seca a la perfección, y guardó cuanta herramienta empleara para lograr su cometido.

-¡Listo! -Chema guardó la figurilla de cerámica, realizada en forma de bailarina, dentro de una cajita previamente preparada con una tela especial, de modo que pudiera llevarla sin problema alguno.- Visitaré a Juanito, estaré un ratito con él, y volveré a casa a tiempo para celebrar el 14 de febrero como Dios manda.

Se alistó de inmediato, preparando cuanto tuviera que llevar perfectamente organizado dentro de su inseparable cajita de cartón, y antes de salir de su casa, se encomendó a todos los santos.

-Muy bien, no hay moros en la costa.

Desde algunos años atrás, cuando el acoso de Alfred, Francis, Emma, Vash y Kiku se volvió insoportable, José María tuvo que darse a la idea de que, lo quisiera o no, debía formar parte en la celebración del día del amor y la amistad...

**_FlashBack_**

_-Joseph! -El gringo le cayó encima a Chema, mientras éste barría unas hojas secas.- Where is my chocolate?_

_Y en otro año..._

_-Lamento no darle más que un giri. -Dijo el japonés entregándole una caja de chocolates finos.- Pero sepa que le entrego esto en nombre de una verdadera amistad._

_No se diga de los favores de último minuto..._

_-Lamento mucho molestarte, pero te lo compensaré. Toma. -Bélgica puso en manos del moreno una pila de cajitas.- Este es para España, y este para Lovino, y esta es para Feliciano, y si ves a Alemania le entregas ésta... Y esta es para tí, espero que te guste._

_Las situaciones indeseables..._

_-Mon amour. -El francés, escasamente vestido, irrumpió en su casa mientras Chema tomaba una siesta.- ¿Listo para celebrar el día más glorioso del Universo, mon chere?_

_Y bien que mal, los que iban directo al grano..._

_-Te haré una pequeña rebaja en el chocolate que me compres, ¡pero no malinterpretes esto! ¿De acuerdo? -Dijo el suizo mientras evitaba verlo a la cara.- Yo no creo en eso del día del amor y la amistad, es como cualquier otro día, excepto por los negocios._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Y no es que hiciera un gran borlote, solamente pegaba un corazón de papel en el portón de su casa, y tenía a la mano una canasta con chocolates que le conseguían sus estados, en caso de que alguien le preguntara si iba o había realizado un festejo con motivo del día del amor...

**_FlashBack_**

_-¿Y esa canasta de chocolates? -Preguntó un sorprendido Diego.- Ché, ¿que tú y Sarahí no estaban en contra de este día?_

_-Momento. Colombia y yo no tenemos nada en contra de este día. -Chema puso un separador en el libro que apenas empezara a leer, para aclarar las dudas del argentino.- Y esto, pues... Esta canasta de chocolates es para que no anden pique y pique con eso del día del amor... ¿Quieres algo?  
><em>

_-Bien, pero dame uno bueno._

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Como no quería llamar mucho la atención, el moreno se dirigió al aeropuerto con extrema precaución, ya que siempre, desde los últimos años, le pasaba algo cuando se disponía a celebrar un momento fuera de casa, en específico, cuando iba a celebrar el día del amor y la amistad en la casa del ruso, a quien siempre dejaban solo...

**_FlashBack_**

_Había preparado un chocolate en forma de muñeco de nieve para Iván, lo envolvió en un papel especial color naranja opaco y fue al aeropuerto para visitar al ruso._

_-¡No puedo esperar más para entregárselo! -Se dijo mientras llevaba sus manos a las mejillas.- ¡Juanito se pondrá muy contento!_

_Y dado que apretó el paso a una velocidad en la que se podía asegurar que estaba corriendo, y llevaba bajo el brazo un misterioso objeto semi-esférico, muy parecido a un balón, Alfred F. Jones pensó que el mexicano estaba jugando fútbol americano._

_-**YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T EVER WIN THE GAME, JOSEPH, AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

_Y con una tacleada, no solo mandaba a volar al mexicano de un extremo al otro de la acera, sino sus intenciones de visitar al ruso, y para cuando Chema se incorporaba, secándose las lágrimas por el dolor, sólo podía ver con impotencia cómo el autodenominado América se comía el chocolate para Iván._

_-**MMMMMMH! DELICIOUS!**_

**_Fin del FlashBack_**

Pero este año estaba preparado, por eso caminaba con cautela, asegurándose de que el preciado regalo que con tanto esfuerzo hiciera se mantuviera intacto.

-¡Esta vez pasaré San Valentín con...!

-**JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSEPH!** -Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz del rubio, y sin tener la necesidad de voltear, gracias al espejo retrovisor de un auto, Chema notó que el estadounidense casi le pisaba los talones.- **LET'S PLAY, JOSEPH! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**

México emprendió el escape a toda velocidad, rogando en silencio a sus ancestros que despertaran en su sangre esa capacidad para correr con la que ellos llevaban el pescado fresco a su jefe en menos de 20 minutos, más al ver cómo Alfred aumentaba también de velocidad, se vio obligado a usar su recurso de emergencia, y sacar de la caja de cartón el arma secreta para esa circunstancia en especial.

-¡**PASE**! -Gritó el mexicano lanzándole un balón a una persona al azar, que por azares del destino trataba de abrir un auto que no le pertenecía, y el karma le cayó encima en forma de un rubio de ojos azules con lentes, quien reía de forma estridente y se olvidaba por completo del moreno.

-¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!

-"_Lo siento mucho_" -Decía para sus adentros el mexicano mientras encontraba refugio en el aeropuerto y se detenía para recuperar el aliento.- "_Pero el que mal hace, mal la paga_".

* * *

><p>El vuelo para llegar hasta Rusia no sólo le sirvió al mexicano para descansar un poco, sino para ensayar mentalmente cómo darle el regalo a Juanito sin hacerla de emoción. Revisó de nuevo su regalo, recordando el pleitazo que se hizo ya que no quiso soltar su caja ni un momento, y sonrió con alegría al ver que se hallaba intacta.<p>

-Es una hermosa figura. -Le dijo la persona que ocupaba el asiento de junto.

-Es para una hermosa persona. -Dijo Chema guardando a la bailarina de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Unas horas después, el teléfono sonaba en el hogar del ruso. Como siempre, invitó a todos para celebrar con él el día del amor y la amistad, pero como le decían que las invitaciones se perdían en el correo, había ido personalmente por los bálticos y alguna que otra nación que alguna vez estuviera bajo el cobijo de la Unión Soviética.<p>

-Es agradable que estemos todos reunidos, ¿da?

Natasha contestó la llamada, y en pocos segundos colgó, pero marcó un número, dando instrucciones específicas, poco antes de regresar a su lugar, con su acostumbrada expresión.

-¿Quién era? -Preguntó Ucrania ante el incómodo silencio que reinaba en la sala.

-Número equivocado.

* * *

><p>Si algo se le daba bien a Chema, era darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien, por no decir bastante mal. Se dio cuenta cuando, antes de salir del aeropuerto, fue desviado hacia un pasillo aislado, y varias personas, la mayoría policías y afines, se dirigían hacia él.<p>

-Deje la caja en el suelo y ponga las manos en la cabeza. -Escuchó decir al oficial más cercano.

_-"No puede ser." _-José María pensó lo peor. Acaba de hablar a la casa de Rusia para decirle que no iba a tardar mucho en llegar, y su hermana le dijo que le avisaría...- ¡Oh Cielos! -Exclamó el moreno al darse cuenta de que la hermana del ruso que le contestó la llamada fue Bielorrusia.

Con el temor de que le confiscaran el regalo que tenía para Iván, decidió arriesgarlo todo. Sacó la cajita en específico y, con todo el dolor de su corazón, arrojó su petaca, con todo y abrigo, hacia una de las entradas de pasajeros.

-¡Tomen! -Gritó para que se preocuparan por el supuesto "paquete misterioso", y mientras todos arrojaban al suelo a los civiles para ponerlos a salvo, México esquivó la seguridad y puso pies en polvorosa, con la esperanza de que le perdieran el rastro, y darle una muy buena excusa a Juanito.

-¿Por qué a mi?

* * *

><p>-Niet, yo me haré responsable. Así es, lo arreglaré directamente, por favor, envíen sus cosas a mi casa, ¿da?<p>

Los presentes temblaron ante la expresión de preocupación en el rostro del ruso, y dado que alguien tenía que romper el silencio, Toris se animó.

-¿Su-sucede algo malo, señor Rusia?

-Da. -Iván tenía la mirada clavada en el teléfono aún, pero todos se percataron de que apretaba con fuerza los puños.- México vino a visitarme, y lo confundieron con un terrorista. Está corriendo por ahí, con este frío, sin su abrigo. Ayúdenme a encontrarlo, por favor.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, las naciones se apresuraron a organizarse para la búsqueda, con excepción de Bielorrusia, quien no ocultó su molestia.

-No lo entiendo. -Se acercó al ruso, quien se tensionó por la cercanía.- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él, hermano?

-Por que él se preocupa por mí. -Le respondió tras una pausa el de ojos violeta.- Eso hacen la familia y amigos, ¿da?

* * *

><p>No iba a negarlo, tenía frío. Olvidó cambiar sus zapatos por botas mientras estaba en el avión, se había desecho de su abrigo en su intento de fuga, no llevó ni un gorrito o bufanda para cubrir su cabeza, y para colmo de males, tenía hambre y su cartera estaba en su abrigo.<p>

-Brrr... ¡Q-Qué hambre tengo!

El moreno se mantenía lejos del camino, ya que la vigilancia se había redoblado, sin imaginar que se trataba por orden del ruso, quien literalmente mandó peinar cada centímetro a la redonda, y cuando logró divisar la casa que el Braginsky compartiera con los miembros de la ex-Unión Soviética, hubiera sonreído, de no ser por que sintió una mano aterrizando en su hombro, lo que le arrancó un grito de completo terror, dada la sorpresa.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** -Y Chema echó a correr, dejando atrás a Ucrania, quien no logró salir de su estupor.

-Es... ¡Espera José María! -Y empezó a correr tras él para advertirle que, en el patio, Natasha había sembrado algunas trampas, más no fue necesario cuando vio que el moreno se detenía de golpe.- ¡Corres muy rápido! Pero qué bueno que te detuviste, no hubiera sabido qué decirle a mi hermano si te pasaba algo.

-¿Y e-ellos esta-ta-tarán bi-bien? -Preguntó temblando de frío mientras señalaba a los bálticos, no le erraron a ni un obstáculo.

-¡México!

El americano y la ucraniana voltearon hacia el punto de donde provino la voz, y el rostro del moreno se iluminó al ver a Rusia, quien tenía en manos su abrigo y su petaca.

-¡Juanito, yo...! -El moreno corrió en dirección al ruso, pero de nueva cuenta, su mala suerte se manifestó en el momento en que tropezó con la alfombra de la casa del rubio, que Natasha decidió sacudir_ en ese preciso momento, _cayendo boca abajo contra el suelo y, desafortunadamente, aplastando el regalo que con mucho cuidado había protegido para regalar a Iván.

-¡México! -El ruso se inclinó para ayudar al moreno, pero éste permaneció sentado en el suelo nevado, con la cabeza gacha.- ¿Sucede algo malo, da?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, Juanito! -José María no se atrevía a ver a los ojos al ruso.- ¡Quería regalarte esa muñequita, pero por mucho que la cuidé, la rompí por bruto!

Y el moreno rompió en llanto, provocando que la sonrisa de Iván desapareciera por completo.

-México. -Al ver que éste no le respondía, Rusia lo rodeó con sus brazos, pegando su frente con la del mexicano.- Me hace feliz el sólo hecho de que pienses en mi, da. -El rubio cubrió a Chema con el abrigo antes de ayudarle a incorporarse, y levantó la cajita aplastada, cuidando que los fragmentos no se esparcieran.- Hermana. -Se dirigió a la mayor.- ¿Podrías conseguir un poco de pegamento?

-Si, seguro. -Y se metió a la casa, seguida de Natasha, quien no logró apartar al mexicano de su camino para quedarse con su hermano.

-Vamos México, llorando no lograremos nada. Entra a casa para que tomes calor y un poco de vodka, y repararemos juntos tu regalo, ¿da? -Y cuando el moreno asintió con su cabeza, Iván se volvió hacia los bálticos.- Cuando terminen de jugar, limpien este desastre y sacudan bien la alfombra, ¿da?

-Si, señor Rusia. -Contestó resignado el trío.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Especial de las Chibi Aventuras: Sección guardería.<em>**

El primer día de clases siempre es el más difícil: no es fácil darse a la idea de estar lejos de casa y de sus familias, a pesar de la semana de preparación que se realiza antes de los inicios de los ciclos escolares, sin embargo, los chicos de guardería no estaban sujetos a estas leyes, cuando menos, los que ya tenían tiempo asistiendo, como el pequeño Wellington Addams...

- _**...z...z...z...** _-Sin importar que las señoritas encargadas estuviesen lidiando con los pequeños que no lograban aún acatar las reglas, el pequeño de ojos grises siempre tomaba, sin excepción alguna, su siesta, tan solo 15 minutos después de haber entrado.

En el otro extremo del cuarto destinado a guardería, los pequeños que apenas ingresaran observaban con ansiedad y emoción el sitio que los acogería de entre cuatro a seis horas, según el caso; algunos se emocionaron por la cantidad y diversidad de los juguetes, otros se aferraron a la entrada mientras chillaban a gritos, y un pequeño grupo se mantenía en el centro de toda esa actividad, volteando a cada rincón posible, sin tener una idea exacta sobre qué hacer.

Ese era el caso del pequeño Raúl Ricardo González, o Ritchie, como le decía su mamá.

-Mayeta. -Trató de llamar la atención de una de las señoritas jalando su delantal.- ¿Dónde etá mi mami?

-Ritchie, tu mamá vendrá por ti más tarde. ¿No quieres sentarte a jugar con tus compañeritos?

Aunque el pequeño negó con la cabeza, la joven lo llevó hasta la pequeña mesita atiborrada de juguetes, a un lado de un pequeño que se caracterizaba no sólo por el color de su piel, más oscuro que el de Ritchie, sino por que tenía consigo una mantita.

-Hola. -Saludó el pequeño de la mantita a Ritchie, dejando en paz algunos bloques de construcción.- Soy Vick. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ritchie. -Respondió con timidez el pequeño pecoso.

Unos minutos después, los niños construían una fortaleza con bloques, olvidándose por unos instantes de sentirse solos, cuando de pronto otro de los niños de guardería se acercó a ellos, derribó lo que estaban construyendo, y trató de tomar la mantita de Vick.

-¡Bebote! -El pequeño Philips forcejeaba por el pedazo de tela bordado.- ¡Trae su pañal a la escuela!

-¡Suéltala! ¡Es mi mantita!

Y con el forcejeo, la manta terminó cubriendo al pequeño pecoso, quien gritó de terror al notar una de las figuras bordadas.

-¡Lagartija!**_ ¡AAAAAAAH!_**

Y los gritos se desataron como reacción en cadena, provocando que el pequeño Wellington se despertara prematuramente de su siesta.

-Niños, tranquilos, no hay ninguna lagartija en el cuarto. -Trataba de calmarlos la señorita encargada, pero Ritchie lloró con más fuerza.

-No es una lagartija, es un crocodrilo. -Trataba de explicar Vick, pero al ver que su nuevo amigo no dejaba de llorar, él se puso a llorar también.- ¡Es un crocodrilo!

Y entonces, sucedió. Una manita blanca como la leche tomó la manta de Vick, y la arrojó por la ventana más cercana.

-Ya tiré a la lagartija, deja de llorar. -Le dijo el pequeño de ojos grises mientras tomaba su cobija de estampado de manzanas con caritas sonrientes, en lo que una de las cuidadoras corría tras el pequeño Vick, quien salió corriendo a rescatar a su mantita.

-¡Nooo! ¡Mi mantita!

Pero Ritchie no le contestó. Terminó de tallar sus ojitos mientras el niño de cabello negro regresaba a su siesta, y su carita enrojeció, pero no por el llanto.

-Thanks. -Dijo primero en voz baja, mientras la otra señorita lograba al fin controlar al resto del grupo.

Y más tarde, mientras tomaban una pequeña merienda.

-Y la mayeta nos contó un cuento, pero yo sé que el píncipe era Wellington, por que como él, peleó con la lagartija para salvar a la pincesa, Wellington es mi píncipe...

-No es un príncipe. -Vick estaba molesto con el pequeño neoyorquino, no solo por que tiró su mantita, sino por que Ritchie se declaró su _novia_ desde que recobró la compostura, y no dejaba de hablar de él.- Es malo y no quiere a nadie.

-Es mi píncipe, ¡Wellington!

-I want to go home, now. -Pidió el pequeño de ojos grises a una de las encargadas, harto de escuchar toda la mañana al moreno.

**_FIN_**

_¡**Momento**! Aquí falta algo:_

-Leave me alone, moron!

-See? -El pequeño Alfred señaló a los niños de guardería, en específico, a Ritchie, quien no dejaba de perseguir a Wellington por doquier, a pesar de los gritos del niño de ojos grises, y los inútiles esfuerzos de Vick para separarlos.- Los niños de guardería están absolutly crazy!

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás. -Le contestó el pequeño Chema.


	4. ¿Enfermo?

**Juanito y yo.**

_¿Quién quiere un poco de ternura en medio de tanto caos? ¡Yo quiero, yo quiero! Y de nueva cuenta, agradezco a las personas que siguen estas pequeñas historias, y aprovecho para recordarles que no solo **Hetalia**, marcas y otras cosas **no** me pertenecen, sino que lamento ofender a alguien, pero cierto es que no podemos darle un gusto a todos, sólo puedo disculparme por incomodarlos._

_Dicho eso, ¡que viva el amor! -Y esperemos que las cosas se calmen un poco-._ __Dedicado a todos los que quieren a_ **Rusia** _y a_ **Chema, **_en especial a Bipi, YukiKitsune, tamat, Danni, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, Nyuarlok, Katherine Svensson, Shald120, Yamiko Madotsuki, RedSky y NoriGhost, muchas gracias.__

* * *

><p><strong>Juanito y yo<strong>

_**¿Enfermo?**_

Cuando estuvo enterado de la situación, repartió su trabajo entre sus 32 estados y se fue en el vuelo inmediato hacia Rusia, esperando que Iván no se encontrara tan mal como parecía, según los rumores que escuchó.

-Juanito...

Y es que, en medio del caos por el problema con la homosexualidad, las protestas de acitivistas políticos, el problema con Ucrania -del cual ni él ni Yekaterina podían hacer algo al respecto sino obedecer a sus jefes-, y el contínuo acoso de los Estados Unidos y otros países interesados en la prolongación del conflicto, Braginsky sencillamente colapsó, y descubrieron que el asunto era grave cuando su hermana menor, Bielorrusia, llegó a auxiliarlo y a obligarlo a casarse con ella, e Iván no movió ni un músculo.

Para colmo, ninguno de los países cercanos al rubio podía acercarse, principalmente por sus jefes y todos los problemas que rodeaban a éstos, y no se diga de lo que Alfred F. Jones le recordó al mexicano.

**FlashBack**

_-You can't help the communist, he is the bad guy. -Y antes de que Chema le dijera algo, Estados Unidos le apuntó con el dedo.- ¡Y ayudar a los malos te vuelve un enemigo! ¡Por eso debes ayudar al Hero! AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_

**Fin del FlashBack**

Consciente de que tendría más de un problema, México no se echó atrás en su decisión y fue directo a la casa de Rusia, encontrando el lugar completamente vacío.

-¿Juanito? ¿Estás en casa? -Empezó a buscarlo tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero una mesita se atravesó en su camino, estrellándose justo en su dedo chiquito del pie.- ¡MYU!*

-¿México? Da, eres tú. -El ruso salió de una puerta secreta, asustando de paso a Chema.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Pos cómo que qué hago aquí, Juanito? -Preguntó José María cuando se recuperó del susto.- Vine a verte por que dicen que te sientes mal... Pero yo no te veo enfermo. ¿Sucede algo malo?

Rusia sonrió un poco ante la genuina preocupación del mexicano, y se sintió mal por haberle mentido. Con una seña, lo invitó a seguirlo por la puerta secreta, que conectaba directamente a su habitación.

-Ya no soporto más, da. -El rostro de Iván mostraba una gran frustración, y buscó apoyo en la cama para no derrumbarse.- Son tantos los problemas, y los demás no lo ponen fácil, da.

México no interrumpió al rubio, sino que se sentó a su lado, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espada cada vez que el de ojos violetas se exaltaba al desahogarse.

Por otro lado, afuera de la casa de Iván, un par de rubios, que notaron el repentino movimiento del mexicano, discutían acaloradamente ya que en esos momento no estaban en los mejores términos con el ruso.

-Don't be stupid! -Inglaterra trataba de instalar algunos micrófonos para enterarse de lo que platicaran Rusia y México con tanto secreto.- ¡Deja de quejarte como un bebé y ayúdame a instalarlos por toda la casa!

-But England! -Alfred agitaba los brazos descontroladamente.- My boss will be really upset!

-Por eso estamos instalando micrófonos espías, para que no los descubran, y cuando nos enteremos de lo que están conspirando, los retiraremos y negaremos cualquier acto de espionaje a la primera sospecha.

Y mientras el británico trataba de ser discreto al hacer pequeñas perforaciones en la pared, el estadounidense aventó un micrófono por la ventana, pegándole a alguien.

-¡Auch! ¿Quién está aventando cosas?

-Bloody Hell! -Arthur se aventó sobre Alfred para no ser descubiertos. repegándose a la pared cuando el mexicano asomó la cabeza.

-No Juanito, no hay nadie. Eso, o estaban haciendo karaoke extremo. -Escucharon al moreno a través de la transmisión.- Orita sale la comida, no tardo.

-Da, entonces les devolveré el micrófono. -Y dicho eso, el ruso aventó con todas sus fuerzas el aparato, mandado a volar al inglés, quien tenía la grabadora dentro de su chamarra.

-***¡MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUW!***

-Iggy! What are you doing? Come back!

Momentos después, los rubios espías retornaron a su cometido mediante la nada sutil táctica de espiar por la ventana, en tanto José María comía al lado del ruso y charlaban amenamente.

-Da, ¿cómo hiciste para que tu jefe te diera permiso?

El mexicano tragó con dificultad tras la pregunta, y dejó ir una risilla nerviosa.

-Bueeeno, así que digas que pedí permiso-permiso, nomás no.

-¿Da?

**FlashBack**

_Chema guardó con rapidez sus documentos y ordenó el escritorio que ocupara en la oficina de su jefe._

_-¡Vuelvo al rato, jefe! -Dijo mientras se encaminaba a la salida con sus cajitas de cartón en manos._

_-Está bien, pero no te tardes. -Le contestó Peña Nieto._

**Fin del FlashBack**

-I knew it! ¡México es un irresponsable! -Exclamó el inglés en voz alta, y notó que Alfred no dejaba de temblar, a pesar de estar abrigado hasta las orejas.- What's wrong with you?

-I'm getting starving! ¡No es justo! The communist is eating a lot of rice with chicken and potatoes, but you only brought a bag of scones, is not enough!

En eso, los dos países de habla inglesa notaron que Chema los observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Pos qué están haciendo?

-¿Y a tí qué ***myu*** te importa? -Gritó el inglés apuntándolo.- ¡Podemos estar fuera de la casa de quien queramos, somos países libres! ¿O tienes un problema con eso?

-Ehm... No, ninguno. -José María cerró la ventana, las cortinas y sacó su celular, soltando un suspiro antes de marcar.- No quiero molestarlo pero...

_-"Now what?"_

-Pues no mucho, Wally, sólo que el Gringo Loco lleva rato jugando afuera de la casa de Juanito, y la _Alegre Comadre_ está con él.

México casi suelta el celular cuando el neoyorkino empezó a gruñir con furia antes de colgar, y fue cuestión de minutos, empleando sólo Dios sabe qué vehículo, para que el _Estado Imperial_ llegara derritiendo la nieve con cada paso que daba, tomara del gorro de la chamarra al estadounidense y se diera vuelta para regresar a su país al lugar donde se supone debería estar.

-Wait! Wait! The Hero still...!

-Shut up! ¡Tienes demasiado trabajo rezagado en casa!

Inglaterra se apresuró para intentar detener a Wellington Addams, pero el de ojos grises lo ignoró olímpicamente.

-New York! ¡Estamos en medio de...!

-Don't dare to talk to me, you ***meouw*** hooligan! -Y sin dar más explicaciones, los americanos salieron de territorio ruso.

-¿Da? -Se preguntó Iván tras observar toda la escena.

-Wally es el único que puede manejar a Alfred fuera del país. Digo, muchas de sus instituciones y organizaciones están en Nueva York, como la **ONU**, para empezar, y a Wally no le gusta que el Gringo Loco se la pase jugando. Es muy serio.

-Da, eso veo. -Y el ruso cerró la ventana.

**Fin** _de este capítulo. ¡Hasta el próximo!_

* * *

><p>-¡Pero mon ami! ¡Acaso no vas a darle una oportunidad al amour?<p>

_Bien, un pequeño **extra** para complacer a Francia._

_**Cuatrocientos treinta canadienses, y Chema, lo dijeron**_.

A diferencia de otras historias, que tienen inicio en una junta, esta comenzó en la casa del canadiense, al final de un almuerzo.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. -Matthew trajo una bandeja con dos tazas de humeante café.- El almuerzo casi fue un éxito, si Alfred no se hubiera comido todo antes de empezar, e Inglaterra no hubiera peleado con Francia el resto de la reunión, ahuyentando a la mitad de los invitados.

-¿Quién eres? -Preguntó Kumajiro.

-Soy Canadá.

Chema se dedicaba a levantar todo los roto o despegado, ya que no sólo llegó un poco tarde, es decir, en ese momento, sino que iba a darle una mano a Canadá con los invitados para llevarlos al aeropuerto, y tampoco llegó a tiempo para eso.

-Ni modo, Mateo, ni modo.

Cuando el comedor del canadiense retomó parte de su vida, el mexicano sacó una bolsa con piezas de pan de sus inseparables cajitas de cartón, ofreciéndole una al rubio, y empezaron a comer con calma, cuando una singular risa se escuchó.

-¡Mon chere Matthew! -Francia entró sin ceremonia alguna a la casa, abrazando al canadiense.- ¡Debía elegir entre acompañar al hooligan de Anglaterre a su casa, atraer una deuda infinita con mon ami Alfred en el_ McDonalds_, o quedarme contigo para seguir con las lecciones de tu hermano mayor para que seas un experto en el amour, y me sacrifiqué!

-Francis, espera. -El de ojos violeta dejó su taza en la mesa para no derramar el líquido, y notó que Chema se les quedaba viendo con los _ojos pelones_.- No creo que sea bueno hablar de sexo ahora, hay cosas mejores.

-Mon dieu! ¿Acaso existe algo que sea mejor que el amour manifestado a través de ese hermoso lenguaje llamado sexo?

Y sin dudar ni un segundo, el canadiense dibujó una sonrisa relajada y serena en el rostro, mientras alzaba su taza de café.

-Tocino. -Los demás clavaron su mirada en él.- Si yo tuviera que elegir, elegiría el tocino.

-¡Pero Matthew! -Francis sacudió a su exprotegido, mareándolo un poco.- ¿Por qué alguien en este mundo elegiría al tocino por encima del amour?

-Por que es muy rico. -Esta vez, el que habló fue el mexicano, quien al fin reaccionó.- Envolviendo unos chiles rellenos de queso crema, o en unos frijolitos charros, o complementando unos tacos, hamburguesas caseras, unos lonches, o sencillamente fritos y bañados en salsa de queso.

-No olvides los hot cakes con maple.

-Si, con un huevo estrellado bien frito en la grasita del tocino...

Francia casi sufre un infarto tras escucharlos, no tanto por los alimentos, sino por la forma en que planeaban comerlos, y se apoyaba en el inglés para no colapsar, quien había regresado por su cartera para pagar las hamburguesas de Alfred, mientras Canadá y México abandonaban la sala para ir a conseguir unos hot cakes en la cocina.

-¡Ya suéltame, wine bastard!

-¡Anglaterre, he fracasado como el mensajero del amour! ¡Tendré que acudir a tu compasión y permitirte que toques el cielo rodeado de mis brazos!

-Bloody Hell!

**FIN**

_*Basado en una encuesta a 1000 canadienses, en la cual el 43 por ciento eligió tener tocino que tener sexo._

_Por cierto, los myu, meow, etc, son groserías censuradas :3_


	5. Por eso

_**Hetalia**, marcas, sucesos, celebridades, programas, etc., **NO** nos pertenecen, se escribe esto sin fines de lucro, ni para apoyar propaganda política de ningún tipo, ni es un complot del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, así como tampoco es un esfuerzo para animar al misterioso grupo compuesto por dos personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos, yaoi y el perico Luis Miguel, a quien le gusta morder la oreja de Arthur Kirkland, a.k.a. Inglaterra._

_Se le pide una humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto. También se avisa que saldrán algunas versiones **nyo**, como dicen, "de sobreaviso no hay engaño"._

_Dedicado a todos los que gustan de ver ese tierno romance RusMex, en especial a **Bipi**, **Eirin Sieg**, **Katherine Svensson**, **NoirGhost**, **Nyuarlok**, **Rhapsody** **Nightmares**, **Yamiko** **Madotsuki**, **RozenSword**, **YukiKitsune**, **tamat**, **Danni**, **Seiryu** **Hiro**, **Teffy** **Uzumaki**, **Shald120**, **Youko** **Saiyo**, **RedSky**, **TheOtakuGamer1**, **NyoRin**, **Tony** y **Charles**, ¡gracias de todo corazón!_

* * *

><p><strong>Juanito y yo.<strong>

_**Por eso.**_

-Ahí está de nuevo...

Josefina no entendía a la mayoría de las naciones, en especial las europeas, ya que cada uno estaba loco y cuerdo a su manera. Pero en los últimos meses, el proceder de Rusia la mantenía no solo alerta, sino perpleja, ya que el rubio de ojos violetas incluso hacía guardia afuera de su casa.

En ocasiones, por días.

México no lo comprendía, y le desanimaba pensar en las posibles opciones del ruso. ¿Una ocupación aparentemente pacífica? ¿Una nueva casa de campo para ocupar durante las vacaciones? ¿O provocar al estadounidense, y de paso a cualquier otro país sin quehacer, solamente quedándose ahí como si fuera su casa?

Preparó un poco de comida y limonada fresca, sirviendo la mesa para invitar al ex-soviético a pasar a su casa para que no se quedara afuera en la calle.

-Buenas tardes, señor Braginsky. ¿Gustaría tomar algo? -Le preguntó con timidez, sin alejarse demasiado de la entrada de su casa.

-Da, me encantaría.

Si bien el ruso aceptó la hospitalidad de la mexicana, ésta no había pronunciado ni una palabra desde que el rubio puso un pie en su hogar, ni cuando le hizo un cumplido por la comida, respondiendo sutilmente con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no sonríes? -Le preguntó de repente el ruso, tras sacar de su abrigo su botella de vodka y servir un par de vasos.

-¿Disculpe? Le preguntó Josefina tras una prolongada pausa.

-Eres muy bonita, da, y si sonrieras, te verías hermosa.

La mexicana hubiera dado todo por que el piso se abriera bajo sus pies, en ese preciso momento, y se la tragara sin dejar rastro, desviando de inmediato la mirada al notar que Iván le sonreía.

-N-No sería honesta.

-¿Niet? ¿Por qué no?

Bajando su mirada hasta que los mechones sueltos de su cabello cubrieron su rostro, la morena pensó su respuesta, ya que no solía abrirse con facilidad al resto del mundo.

-Sonreír sin motivo es como mentir, y cuando siento que es correcto sonreír, me ven como si hubiera enloquecido, por eso prefiero no hacerlo.

-Deberías sonreír cuando sientas que debas, da, así los demás piensen que estás loca.

-¿Por qué quieres que sonría con honestidad? No entiendo, y no veo una razón para hacerlo.

-Por que... -Le dijo Iván posicionándose en cuclillas frente a ella para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.- Cada vez que sonríes, siento como si fuera el sol que derrite la nieve para que las flores crezcan, y una gran felicidad llena el hueco que tengo a pesar de que se caiga mi corazón, por eso te quiero ver sonreír, da.

La respuesta del ruso la sorprendió, provocando un sonrojo bastante intenso en su rostro, y lamentó no poder huir a su habitación, ya que el rubio no la dejaba levantarse de la silla.

-Gra... Gracias.

-Niet, no me lo agradezcas. -Iván volvió a sonreírle.- No te obligaré a que sonrías, pero cuando sientas que debas, házmelo saber, ¿da? Y mientras, yo sonreiré por los dos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Y este <strong>Extra<strong> es especial, ¡disfrútenlo!_

**Juanito y yo.**

_**Mi ratoncita.**_

Decir que estuvo suspirando en el trayecto desde su casa a la casa de Rusia era decir poco. Incomodó a los pasajeros contando absurdos y cursis escenarios posibles, describiendo una y otra vez la sensación de júbilo que estallaba en su pecho al verle sonreír, y a pesar de que las azafatas le pidieron permanecer en su asiento, le mostró a todos la pequeña maceta que hizo con sus propias manos para ella.

-¡Ah, ojalá conocieran a mi ratoncita! -Suspiró de nueva cuenta Chema, mientras las azafatas sonreían incómodas.

-Seguro es encantadora, ¿podría sentarse y abrochar su cinturón? Ya vamos a aterrizar.

Y fue lo mismo en el aeropuerto, durante la revisión del equipaje, en la zona de taxis, en el trayecto del taxi, y con los países bálticos, mientras esperaba que Rusia regresara de donde sea que estuviera.

-Ojalá algún día puedan experimentar ese hermoso sentimiento, _Torito, Pompón y Ravioli_. -Mientras José María se perdía en sus ensoñaciones, los tres bálticos se pusieron de pie cuando la nación ex-soviética entró a la sala.

-Me alegra verlos reunidos, da. Espero que hayan limpiado bien mi casa.

-Ah, es que como sólo nos dijo que quería vernos, nos venimos directamente de nuestras casas, digo, no es nuestra responsabilidad limpiar la suya, ya no. -Contestó rápido y nervioso Letonia, dándose cuenta de que no podría retirar esas palabras.

-¡Letonia!

Sin darle la oportunidad a nadie de reaccionar, una daga se clavó a milímetros de los pies del letón. Los cuatro países se voltearon para descubrir al responsable de semejante agresión, y descubrieron al hermano de la nación de ojos violetas, quien miraba con furia genuina a los bálticos.

-_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ -Gritó Rusia soltando su inseparable herramienta de trabajo.- ¡Hermano, no te vi llegar!

-No me anuncié. -Bielorrusia hizo una seña, y al segundo Toris puso en su mano la daga.

-Aquí tiene, señor Nikolai. -El lituano le extendió el arma y una sonrisa, que el bielorruso agradeció torciéndole la muñeca sin piedad.- _**¡AAAAAAH!**_ ¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-Obedezcan a mi hermana, o usaré sus huesos para arar la tierra y sus entrañas para abonar los campos.

-¡Si señor! -Y los bálticos huyeron.

Tanya no planeaba quedarse cerca de su psicótico hermano, tenía pensado escapar aprovechando que estaba distraído, pero cuando se percató de que Chema estaba ahí, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y tomó asiento frente a él, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa.

-Privet, bienvenido a mi casa, José María.

-¡Hola Tati! -La saludó con gran felicidad el mexicano, y se volteó al sentir que alguien más se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Qué onda, Niko? -Regresó su atención a la rusa, pero al segundo su cerebro reaccionó, y volteándose hacia el hermano menor de la rubia de ojos violetas, encontró que éste lo miraba con tal furia, que sus ojos se hallaban inyectados en sangre.

-Me da gusto verte en mi casa, da. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-No se le ofrece nada. -Se adelantó a responder Bielorrusia.- México sólo vino a saludar para regresar a su casa de inmediato.

El mexicano sintió algo frío y con punta afilada en las costillas, y soltando una risita nerviosa, se puso de pie con la maceta en mano.

-De hecho, te traje un regalito...

Chema se levantó para entregar la maceta, pero el rubio le puso el pie, provocando que aterrizara al suelo en el acto.

-¡Auch!

Lo que Nikolai no calculó, fue que Rusia atrapara la maceta.

-Es preciosa, plantaré un girasol en ella y la tendré en mi habitación, muchas gracias, da.

-De nada... -Respondió el moreno desde el suelo.- También te traje chocolate, voy a preparar tantito, orita que me levante.

Mientras el mexicano ponía a calentar la leche y buscaba las tazas para servir la bebida, Bielorrusia se acercó hasta donde estaba él, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-Mi hermana es muy linda, ¿no te parece?

-Si... -Contestó con una sonrisa el mexicano, misma que borró cuando Nikolai golpeó una taza con el puño hasta deshacerla, de un solo golpe.

-No. Esa será tu respuesta. -Bielorrusia tomó con fuerza el mentón del moreno, presionándolo hasta dejar marcas rojas bastante notorias.- ¿Entendiste?

-S-Si, eso cre-creo... -Respondió Chema bastante nervioso, principalmente por que el rostro del rubio estaba a escasos milímetros del suyo.

Tras una encantadora y tensa conversación, acompañada de unas cuantas tazas de chocolate, se llegó la hora de la despedida, en particular, por un llamado del jefe de México debido a un problema con el cambio de horario.

-Bueeeno, pos ya tengo que irme.

-Da, lo entiendo. Ten un buen viaje.

Chema hubiera querido despedirse con un beso, pero la presencia del bielorruso no se lo dejaría fácil.

-¡Nos vemos luego, _mi ratoncita_! -Dijo mientras agitaba la mano, y notó que, de nueva cuenta, Bielorrusia inyectó sus ojos en sangre del puro coraje, por lo que retrocedió lentamente.- Je, je, je... Ya me voy...

El mexicano empezó a caminar despacio, alejándose con una aparente tranquilidad de la casa de Tanya, y volteando de reojo con sutileza, notó que Bielorrusia le seguía, también caminando lentamente.

-_*Glup*_ -Tragó saliva con dificultad José María, y apretó un poco más el paso, notando gracias al reflejo de un auto que Nikolai aumentó su velocidad también, y cuando hizo el cancón de trotar, descartó inmediatamente la idea al escuchar cómo el bielorruso cortaba el aire con su daga y le daba rápida persecusión.- _**¡Patitas! ¿¡Pa' qué las quiero!?**_ -Y se dio a la fuga, seguido muy de cerca por el rubio.

Rusia no dijo nada. Observó todo desde la entrada de su casa, y se volteó cuando uno de los bálticos se le acercó, por no decir que los otros dos lo empujaron.

-¿Sucede algo malo, señorita Tanya?

-Da, alguien va a morir.

-_**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ -Exclamó con terror Lituania.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por leer. Aclararé esto o no estaré tranquila: Tenía ganas de hacer algunos capítulos de tipo hetero, como parte de la variedad para escribir, y como no me decidía, opté por poner ambos capítulos en una sola entrega. Así, tenemos a Josefina Yantzin, versión nyo de José María Itzae, ambos personajes de mi hermana RutLance.<em>

_Sobre los nombres de Rusia y Bielorrusia, elegí algunos de los más comunes, y de por qué sólo le cambié el género a ellos, pues, eran los únicos que me importaba para lograr el capítulo, y como notaron, dejé la "cosa" -que gacha Iria, se dice romance- que siente Lituania por Bielorrusia._

_De nueva cuenta, les repito, espero que les haya gustado, si se ofendieron, les pido una disculpa, y una vez más, gracias por leer. Ahí les encargo de tarea el por qué Chema le dice "ratoncita" a NyoRusia._


	6. Nada nos separará

¡_Hola de nuevo! Volvemos a la carga con **Juanito y yo**, y si no ocurre otra cosa, seguiremos en la marcha con **Las formas del amor**, ¡gracias a todos los que siguen apoyando nuestros fics!_

_Les recuerdo que **Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no gano dinero escribiendo esto, no apoyo los complots del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, no escribo a favor del grupo conformado por dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos, yaoi y un pollo de hule._

_Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

_Dedicado a todos los que gustan de ver ese tierno romance **RusMex**, en especial a **Bipi**, **Eirin Sieg**, **Katherine Svensson**, **NoirGhost**, **Nyuarlok**,**Rhapsody** **Nightmares**, **Yamiko** **Madotsuki**, **RozenSword**, **YukiKitsune**, **tamat**, **Danni**, **Seiryu** **Hiro**, **Teffy** **Uzumaki**, **Shald120**, **Youko****Saiyo**, **RedSky**, **TheOtakuGamer1**, **NyoRin**, **Tony,** **Charles, Mich Gmez**, ¡gracias de todo corazón!_

* * *

><p><strong>Juanito y yo.<strong>

_**Nada nos separará.**_

-¡Por fin en casa!

Había sido un día bastante pesado: Papeleo por doquier, atender quejas de los ciudadanos, obedecer a su jefe sin romperse la cabeza contra el muro más cercano en el intento, todo lo sucedido respecto a la violencia de sur a norte del país, y el escalón de su casa que se rompió cuando se disponía a salir al trabajo, al cual volvió a caer cuando retornó a su hogar.

Pero ya pasada la sorpresa por la caída, libre de las ropas de trabajo y ataviado con una camiseta sencilla y un pantalón de mezclilla, José María Itzae, personificación de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos, se preparaba para disfrutar de la tarde, un tanto calurosa, pero con una refrescante brisa que lo compensaba, sentado en el zaguán de su casa, y tomando una refrescante limonada mientras leía un poco.

-_**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

Y esas carcajadas estridentes anunciaban el prematuro fin de su tranquilidad.

-¿Ahora qué quiere el gringo loco? -Dijo el moreno dejando en paz tanto el libro como su vaso de limonada, mientras esperaba que el rubio hiciera acto de presencia.

Alfred F. Jones, personificación de los Estados Unidos de América, no tardó mucho en llegar, y a pesar de que el mexicano estaba acostumbrado a muchas de las excentricidades del rubio, no esperó verlo llegar con tablas, una caja de clavos y un martillo. Menos aún, imaginó que empezaría a clavar las tablas con furia en el portón de su casa.

-Quizá no debería preguntarte, pero ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Everything a Hero must do! Stop the Evil Forces and save the day! -Dejó de martillar un momento para apuntarlo con el martillo, y retomó su enardecida labor, golpeándose uno de sus dedos con la herramienta.- Holy Moly! ¡Duele mucho!

Chema ni se movió de su lugar, viendo con cansancio y tristeza al americano mientras exclamaba de dolor y saltaba de un lado a otro, a lo largo del portón de su casa.

-¿Todavía te duele?

-Of course it hurts! ¡Pero sin importar cuanto te burles, no podrás salir jamás de tu casa! Understand? ¡Yo seré el Héroe y salvaré a Rusia de tus garras! _**AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

Y el rubio se fue corriendo, dejando ahí las tablas mal clavadas, la caja con clavos y el martillo. José María se quedó viendo un rato, por si acaso su escandaloso vecino regresaba, más como ese no fue el caso, se puso de pie, abrió el portón y empezó a quitar las tablas.

-¡Ah, qué Gringo éste! -Pensó en devolverle la herramienta y los materiales, pero su vista regresó a su casa.- Pos... El escalón no se va a reparar solo.

Un buen rato después, el mexicano terminaba de repara el escalón, cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar.

-¿Bueno?

-"_Privet, José María_."

-¡Juanito! -Chema se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano, mientras dibujaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Cómo estás?

-"_Muy bien, da, aunque el Capitalista llamó a mi casa hace un momento. Sigue sin entender que no me gusta la comida de su casa_."

-Si... Aquí estuvo hace un rato, haciendo sus tonterías como siempre.

-"_¿Da? ¿Te lastimó?_"

-No, pero ahora cree que estoy cautivo en mi propia casa. -El moreno se volvió hacia la ventana, observando a la gente seguir su vida como si nada, envidiando un poco la suerte de ellos para poder estar cerca de las personas que amaban.- Te extraño mucho.

-"_Da, yo también te extraño, pero cuando pienses en mi, recuerda que tú eres uno con Rusia_."

-Así es Juanito, nada nos separará.

Y en el aeropuerto...

-Señor, por favor, guarde la calma...

-Si no quiere que estampe su cara contra el mostrador, no me diga que guarde la calma. -Wellington Addams, el estado de Nueva York, fue al aeropuerto a sacar a Alfred del avión para evitar que se fuera a tierras rusas, y quitaba de su paso a quien se le atravesara.- Don't cry like a stupid baby! Fucking idiot! Que sea la última vez que me sacas de mi casa, interrumpes mi descanso _y mi appletini_, para dejarme encargado el trabajo que te corresponde hacer a ti, y encima digas que te vas a la casa de... Braginsky. Understand?

-But New York, i have to save the Communist! I'm the Hero!

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, tenía que aguantar las tonterías del Estado Dorado.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estás aquí, en mi casa! ¡Esto es tan inesperado! -Exclamaba completamente ensoñado Ritchie, el estado de California, mientras cargaba las maletas de Alfred y seguía muy de cerca al Estado Imperial.- _**¡Wellington, te amo!**_

-Shut the hell up! -Gritó el de ojos grises, estampando a California en el suelo con un sólo puñetazo.- You moron!

-**_¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Y la verdad, no tengo nada en contra de Bielorrusia... De hecho, me gusta la pareja BielorrusiaMéxico, pero ya tendrá su momento... Supongo.<em>

**Juanito y yo.**

_**Friendzone.**_

Cuando Natasha se enteró de que su querido hermano invitó a México a terminar unos asuntos de trabajo en su casa, no pensó en perder ni un segundo más, por lo que afiló muy bien su cuchillo, cargó con un arma de alto calibre, misma que escondió sobre su calzado, bajo la falda del vestido, y se dirigió de inmediato a su antiguo hogar, con la esperanza de que la nación azteca se limitara a trabajar y se largara apenas terminara su asunto.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡No friegues Juanito!

Pero llegó tarde, por que María José ya estaba ahí. Sin tomarse la molestia de tocar la puerta, anunciarse con una llamada o un mensaje de texto, y menos saludar, Bielorrusia se acercó hasta su hermano, quien palideció por la sorpresa, y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, ejerciendo una fuerte presión.

-Hermano... -Le dijo con un tono de voz tan frío, que la morena se frotó los brazos.- No me dijiste que tendríamos visitas.

-A mi tampoco, y el mundo no se detuvo.- Intervino María José al ver que Rusia no podía ni abrir los ojos.- Voy a usar tu baño un ratito, ¿está bien?

-Da. -Respondió con dificultad el de ojos violetas, y al volverse al pasillo por donde quedaba el tocador, vio que su hermana tomaba el mismo rumbo, por lo que sólo pudo hacer una cosa.- Kolkolkolkolkol...

La rubia no planeaba interrogar a México, sólo quería obtener de ella un poco de información empleando su cuchillo, pero la mexicana la esperaba en el pasillo.

-¿Qué te traes? -Le preguntó con fastidio.- Está bien que quieras a tu hermano, pero no friegues.

-Exactamente, quiero a mi hermano, y no permitiré que coquetees con él.

La morena se llevó una mano a la boca, disimulando mal su risa, y le palmeó los hombros a Bielorrusia.

-Estás fría, compañera, bien fría.

Siguió de regreso a la americana, quien frotó sus manos con una pequeña toalla, misma que guardó entre sus cosas.

-¿Puedes creer a tu carnala? -Le preguntó al ruso, soltándole un manotazo en el brazo.- Cree que yo intento seducirte a ti.

-¿México no quiere ser una con Rusia? -Le preguntó Iván a pesar de los problemas que se acarrearía si lo que respondiera la morena irritara aún más a su hermana.

-Juanito, tu y yo siempre seremos amigos.

Y en ese momento, el corazón del ruso salió disparado de su pecho al suelo.

-¿Es Alemania del Este, verdad?

-¿Qué cosa? -La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la nación de piel canela.

-Te gusta Alemania del Este, ¿da?

-Gil es buena onda, pero mejor no trates de adivinar.- María José recogió el corazón del ruso y se lo puso en las manos.- No es como si yo debiera estar con alguien.

-¿Es Dinamarca, entonces?

-Juanito, ya basta.

-Quizá Noruega, ¿da?

-Pierdes tu tiempo, Juanito.

-¿Francia?

-No estoy loca.

-¿Inglaterra?

-¡No estoy desesperada!

-El capitalista, ¿niet?

-Por todos los Cielos, Juanito...

-Más vale que elijas al siguiente que mencione mi hermano, o yo te obligaré a elegir a uno.- La amenazó la bielorrusa con el cuchillo.

-¿Soy la única que vino a trabajar, o qué?

**FIN**


	7. ¡Oh, la imaginación!

_¡Hola! Las formas del amor no se dejan, pero seguimos en la marcha. ¿Alguien quiere un poco de ternura **RusMex**? Por cierto, el extra que viene al final de este capítulo está dedicado a todos aquellos que aún alimentan a su niño interior._

_Les recuerdo que **Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no gano dinero escribiendo esto, no apoyo los complots del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, no escribo a favor del grupo conformado por dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos, yaoi y un pollo de hule. __Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Juanito y yo.<em>**

**_¡Oh, la imaginación!_**

_-Hasta la próxima reunión, Juanito._

_-Da, nos vemos, México..._

A unos días de que una nueva cumbre se llevara a cabo, cosas sencillas como pasear sin la presión del trabajo, o la indeseable presencia de otras naciones, se tornaban un verdadero placer, en especial, cuando se pensaba en aquella persona que ocupaba sus mentes y corazones.

Sin saberlo, los protagonistas de nuestra historia encontraron un tiempo libre que no dudaron en aprovechar, y paseaban por las zonas centro de sus más bulliciosas localidades, contemplando las fugaces vidas de las personas que los conformaban, mismas que ignoraban la presencia de éstos, limitándose a extenderles invitaciones, ofertas o, entre otros casos, preguntar una dirección o la hora.

-¡Cómo no! Veamos... -José María revisó su reloj de pulsera.- ¡Ah, caray! Ya son las 10 y media de la mañana. Ya no volví al trabajo...

-...Cuando vea la Universidad, avance por la derecha y encontrará un servicio de transporte público que le llevará a esa dirección, ¿si? -Iván se despidió con una sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

Por supuesto, nunca falta aquel escaparate o negocio que logra captar la atención de quien pase cerca de él, y el caso de Rusia y México, no se dio la excepción.

-Eso se le vería muy bien a México, si. -El rubio de ojos violetas contempló un abrigo café de piel sintética de un negocio cercano, y casi podía visualizar al moreno usándolo.

**Imaginación**.

_-¡Vaya! ¡Está muy calientito, incluso cubre mi cabeza! -A pesar de que el abrigo no era muy grande, no significaba que le quedaba justo a la medida al mexicano, ya que su cara sobresalía de entre los huecos que había entre botones.- No te hubieras molestado, Juanito._

_-Niet, no es molestia..._

_Y en ese momento, un rubio de lentes se coló a la conversación._

_-Hey, communist! Has visto a Joseph? -Y Alfred se percató del abrigo.- Oh my God! Una especia rara de animal, lo atraparé para estudiarlo._

_Y cuando sacó una escopeta de alto calibre, Chema trató de quitarse el abrigo, pero su lucha fue en vano, por lo que empezó a saltar, ya que no podía correr._

_-¡Espérate, Gringo Loco! ¡Soy yo!_

_-AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!_

**Fin de la imaginación -con un balazo-.**

-¿Por qué...? -Se preguntó realmente frustrado el ruso.- ¿Por qué el capitalista interviene incluso en mi mente? Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol...

Y del otro lado del mundo, un escenario similar tenía lugar, sólo que éste se daba en el escaparate de una farmacia.

-Esos chocolates son muy ricos. -José María tenía sus manos y rostro pegados a la ventana.- Ojalá Juanito pudiera probarlos.

**Imaginación**.

_-¿Para mí? -El ruso tomó los chocolates y un intenso sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.- No te hubieras molestado, da._

_-¿Cómo crees que fue molestia, Juanito? -Chema le dio un par de palmadas al brazo del rubio, y éste dejó los chocolates sobre una mesita.- Los traje para que los pruebes, por que están para chuparse los dedos._

_-Bien, los comeremos, da._

_Pero en el momento que se disponían a disfrutar de los chocolates, descubrieron a los bálticos devorando sin piedad el regalo._

_-¡Torito, Pompón y Ravioli! -Los mencionados se escamaron ante el grito del moreno.- ¿¡Por qué se comieron todos los chocolates que le traje a Juanito!?_

_-¿Eran de él? Es que como no tenían notas y el señor Rusia casi nunca come nada de lo que le regalan, pensamos que no iba a importarle._

_-¡Letonia!_

_Chema notó que Iván se hallaba rodeado por su aura oscura y lúgubre, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, el ex-soviético le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza._

_-Será mejor que no veas ésto, ¿da? -Y en el momento, Rusia evitó que Lituania escapara de la imaginación, antes de destrozar la burbuja imaginaria con un alfiler._

**Fin de la imaginación -como se describió arriba-.**

-¡No Juanito, eso duele mucho! -Exclamó José María presa de sus pensamientos, mientras la gente le sacaba la vuelta.

Al volver a ponerse en marcha, nuevas cosas llamaron la atención de los países, como un par de joyas de un escaparate...

-México... -Dijo el ruso observando un par de anillos con grabados de águilas reales.

**Imaginación**.

_-¿Casarme contigo? Juanito, esto es tan súbito. -El moreno se hallaba sonrojado, tenía sus manos pegadas a las mejillas y volteaba con ansiedad a todas partes.- ¡Y todo lo que hay que preparar! Como la banda, el mariachi, el pastel, el mole, las florecitas, las mesas, las bolsitas con dulces (?), la piñata (?), los invitados..._

_El ruso estaba por ponerle el anillo a Chema, cuando un jeep se abrió paso a toda velocidad, separándolos, y del cual bajaron Estados Unidos y Bielorrusia._

_-See? The Hero was right! -Gritaba frenéticamente el rubio americano.- ¡Aquí están los dos!_

_La hermana menor del ruso se acercó a él, con su clásica expresión siniestra._

_-Hermano... Tú sólo debes casarte conmigo._

_-¡Pero, pero, no quiero!_

_-Cálmate, Tachita, no es para tanto. -Y al ver que Natasha se volteaba hacia él con cuchillo en mano, el moreno puso los pies en polvorosa.- ¡No! ¡Espérate! ¡Piensa en Juanito!_

_El ruso iba en auxilio de José María, más Alfred lo aplastó._

_-Don't worry, Joseph! The Hero is coming to the rescue! **AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!**_

**Fin de la imaginación**.

Lentamente, Iván se alejó de la ventana, y siguió deambulando con una triste expresión en el rostro.

En México, y con México, un producto recién expuesto tenía toda la atención del moreno.

-Je, je, je, je, ¡qué pastel tan bonito! -Dijo admirando un pastel con cobertura de fondant en forma de girasol.- Sé que a Juanito le gustaría uno así.

**Imaginación**.

_-¿Para mi? -Preguntó con una gran sonrisa que expresaba su sorpresa el ruso, y abrazó con fuerza a Chema tan pronto éste asintió.- Es un lindo detalle, da. Gracias._

_-Juanito... -Exclamó sofocado el moreno.- Costillas... Aire..._

_Sin embargo, el sonido de cubiertos siendo usados llamó la atención de ambos._

_-Este pastel carece de una buena estructura, su diseño es pueril y, lo peor de todo, no nos ofreciste ni una taza de té para degustarlo apropiadamente._

_-Don Rigo, ¿qué hace usted aquí? -Le preguntó José María al austriaco, quien se terminara la rebanada y limpiara sus manos con un pañuelo para volver a tocar el piano.- ¿Y cómo se trajo hasta acá su piano?_

_-Bloody Hell! -Se escuchó tras ellos, y volteándose, descubrieron al inglés, que se terminaba el pastel a puños.- ¿Acaso estoy pintado en la pared?_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Tejón Amarillo? ¿Y por qué te estás comiendo el pastel de Juanito?_

_-**PFFFF**! ¿Lo hizo ese monstruo? -Gritó el inglés de nueva cuenta, mientras señalaba a Rusia._

**Fin de la imaginación -gracias a un tenedor que lanzó el ruso-**.

-Lo siento, Juanito... -¿Con quién se disculpa Chema?

Unos días después...

-Y con esto, damos por terminada la última sesión. No olviden entregar a sus jefes los reportes de...

Mientras Alemania hacía lo suyo, imponiendo el orden al tiempo que vigilaba a Italia Veneciano y esquivaba los golpes de Italia Romano, dos de las naciones salieron sigilosamente de la sala, específicamente, nuestros protagonistas.

-Por fin podemos hablar con calma, da. -El Braginsky atoró una mesa en la puerta para que no los interrumpieran.- Te extrañé mucho.

-Lo sé, yo también. -México dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y empezó a revisar su inseparable petaca.- ¡Ah! Es cierto, te traje un regalito.

El ruso recibió de manos de Chema una cajita de madera, tallada a mano a juzgar por los elaborados detalles y la sencillez del diseño, y al abrirla, se encontró con una botellita de rompope.

-Yo también te traje un regalo, sé que te gustará, da. -Dicho eso, el rubio sacó de su abrigó una pequeña matrioska, depositándola en las manos de José María.

-¡Qué bonita! ¡Y tienen tantas florecitas! -Dijo mientras revisaba las muñequitas, y tras guardarlas, se subió a una silla para darle un besito en la frente al ruso.- Muchas gracias Juanito, ojalá te hubiera traido algo mejor.

-Niet, no es necesario. Pero podríamos ir a comer fuera.

Y esas palabras liberaron un escalofrío en la espalda del moreno, quien se derrumbó en la silla.

-Je, je, je... -Rió con nerviosismo el mexicano mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

_**FlashBack**_

Cuidando de no romper la botella que acabara de comprar, José María se detuvo en un bazar, y mientras pagaba, notó un anuncio de un hotel.

-"_...aparta una mesa para dos, y ten una inolvidable cena romántica._" ¡Je, je, je, je, je!

**Imaginación**.

_-¿A donde vamos? -Preguntó el ruso quien, al igual que el mexicano, iban vestidos de etiqueta, y se detuvieron ante el jefe de meseros.- ¿Celebramos algo, da?_

_-Algo así, Juanito._

_-Buenas noches, señor Infante García, su compañero lo espera en la mesa. -Dijo así el hombre, y los dos países abrieron grandes los ojos y la boca._

_-No... Espere, debe haber un error..._

_-No hay ningún error, monsieur. -El sujeto abrió levemente la puerta, y Chema notó que había demasiadas caras conocidas, como la del Gringo Loco, el Tejón Amarillo, Pancho, Matatías, los Hermanos Rezongones -osease, Lucrecio y el Chato, cada uno en su respectiva mesa-, Yayo, Don Rigo, Güicho..._

_-¡Qué no me digan así! -Exigió el alemán golpeando la mesa._

_...perdón Luis, ¿donde estaba Chema? ¡Ah, si! Luis, Gil, Toño, Pericles, Johnson..., cada una ocupando una mesa y discutiendo con los demás.- ¿Me podría decir quién es el que cuenta con el placer de su compañía, para echar a los demás?_

_-No... Yo no reservé nada aquí, es más, ni deberíamos estar en este país. Vámonos a tu casa, Juanito._

**Fin de la imaginación**.

-¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? -Preguntó Chema mientras sacudía a la pobre persona del bazar.

-¡Pero sólo le estoy dando su cambio, señor!

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

-¿Sucede algo, da?

-¡No! Nada malo, Juanito, vamos a comer algo. -Y al no poder abrir la puerta, se salieron por la ventana... O cayeron, mejor dicho.- _**¡ECHEN PAJAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

-_**VOOOOOOOOOODKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ -Se lanzó el de ojos violetas con una gran sonrisa.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Y he aquí el extra, ¡disfrútenlo!<em>

_**Las Chibi Aventuras: Pesadilla, pesadilla, pesadilla...**_

Era una hermosa mañana en la casa de Arthur Kirkland, el rubio inglés de mal genio quien, por alguna extraña razón, se hallaba de buenas, y preparaba algunos _snacks_ ya que los pequeños protegidos de Francis y Antonio se quedarían esa tarde -y noche- con el pequeño Alfred, y ni siquiera el amoroso acoso del francés logró arruinar su buen humor.

-¡Pero mon chére! -Francis revisaba las bolsas de galletas y frituras que conformaban la improvisada botana, ya que los bocadillos horneados de Arthur se redujeron a cenizas muchos minutos atrás.- ¿Sabes cuanto daño le hará esto a los pequeños?

-Alfred come esto todo el tiempo y está bastante saludable, ¡no molestes y lárgate de mi cocina! -Bueno, ni el Kirkland aguanta todo, así como nada es eterno.

En la sala, los pequeños observaban al español roncando a pierna suelta, mientras abrazaba uno de los cojines y entre sueños llamaba a uno de sus conocidos.

-No corras, Lovi...

-Joseph, creo que tu hermano mayor se volvió loco de nuevo. -Dijo el pequeño de ojos azules tras analizar un rato al ibérico.- Otra vez se le olvió que no te llamas Love.

-En realidad está soñando con otra persona. -Dijo incómodo Chema, y dio un largo bostezo.- Tengo sueño...

-I'm sleepy too. -Matthew se frotó un poco los ojos.

Volteando a ver al mayor y a sus dos amigos, el rubio hiperactivo se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y empezó a meditar con fuerza.

-Yo tampoco pude dormir bien, last night le dije a Iggy que había un ladrón asesino secuestrador en casa, y en lugar de hacer algo al respecto, se puso a contarme sobre sus amigos imaginarios, y se quedó dormido. Y luego me aplastó toda la noche.

Los dos niños dedujeron al instante que el pequeño Jones tuvo una pesadilla.

-Yo tuve un mal sueño, y le dije a mi hermano mayor Francis, pero él me dijo que no me tenía que preocupar, y me dio un poco de leche con miel.

Y en ese momento, los dos pequeños de ojos de color voltearon a ver a Chema, como si esperaran que este confesara y/o admitiera que tuvo una pesadilla también.

-Pos anoche a Toño se le fueron las cabras al monte y estaba soñando con Lobito, y luego llamó a la pizzería. Como el repartidor ya lo conoce, estuvo lanzando piedras a la ventana hasta que lo despertó, y desayunamos pizza en la mañana.

-¿¡Y por qué no me trajiste!? -Alfred sacudió con fuerza a Chema.- I want pizza!

-Ya voy, Lovi... -Y el español, aún dormido, tomó el teléfono de Arthur y llamó a la pizzería.- Tráigame una pizza a mi casa...

_**Fin de las Chib Aventuras.**_

* * *

><p><em>No tengo excusa alguna por tardarme tanto, así que, si quedaron dudas sobre los capítulos anteriores, Chema y Juanito las van a responder con gusto en la próxima entrega de <strong>Juanito y yo<strong>, ¡gracias por todo, y tengan un gran mes!_


	8. ¡Ah, qué calor éste!

**Juanito y yo.**

_¡Hola de nuevo! Les traigo un poco más del tierno romance de Rusia y México, o mejor dicho, me dieron ganas de poner un poco celoso al rubio de ojos violetas, y un extra más que especial por todo el tiempo que me tomó actualizar. ¡Muchas gracias a todos! En especial a_ **Bipi, Yukikitsune, tamat, Danni, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, Shald120, Yamiko Madotsuki, Youko Saiyo, RedSky, TheUltimateMexican, NyoRin, Tony, Charles, Mich Gmez, Eirin Sieg, Nyuarlok, When-Life-Hands-You-Lemons, alegra77, luxie-chan, Katherine Svensson, NoirGhost** _y_ **Rhapsody Nightmares**.

_Les recuerdo que **Hetalia**, marcas, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no gano dinero escribiendo esto, no apoyo los complots del gobierno para obligarlos a tomar leche, no escribo a favor del grupo conformado por dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas, pastelillos, yaoi y un pollo de hule. __Se le pide una disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

* * *

><p><strong>Juanito y yo.<strong>

_**¡Ah, qué calor éste!**_

Una calurosa tarde en México...

-Javier, se descompuso el aire acondicionado, voy por agua fría para el jefe y un técnico para el aire, no tardo. -Le avisó Chema a la personificación del Estado de México, quien se volteó a verlo confundido.

-¿Qué? -El admirador del América se quitó los audífonos, volteando hacia la dirección por donde se fue corriendo Chema.- ¿Qué dijiste?

El moreno se apresuró a buscar el teléfono más cercano, deteniéndose al ver que los directorios eran reemplazados.

-¡Ah, Juanito! -Exclamó al ver la imagen de un girasol en uno de los anuncios del directorio, y dejándose llevar por el momento, cerró la guía telefónica y marcó a otro número.

Al día siguiente, en la casa de Rusia.

-México.- Iván trajo un par de tazas con café a la sala, mientras Chema descansaba en el sillón más extendido de la sala.- No estoy seguro de que esta "relación secreta" esté funcionando, da.

-¿Ah? -José María se enderezó, poniendo toda su atención en el ruso.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Creo que sólo vienes a mi casa por que hace mucho calor en la tuya durante estos días, ¿da?

-¿Có...? ¿Cómo crees, Juanito? -Chema desvió la mirada, avergonzado.- Si así fuera, me iría con mis carnales al sur, al cabo que allá es invierno y se la ha de pasar con ganas, usando suéteres, cobijas y tomando chocolatito caliente.

Y mientras, en Sudamérica...

-¡Qué...! ¡Qué fr-frío! -Se quejaba Marcela, la personificación de Chile, mientras se enrrollaba en otra cobija. -¡No te bu-burles!

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! -Argentina, o sea Diego, se reía de ella, aunque él también tenía puesto más de un suéter y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

De regreso en Rusia.

-¿Es en serio? -El de ojos violetas se puso tras Chema, poniendo sus enguantadas manos en los hombros del moreno.

-¡Claro! Y no nos vayamos muy lejos, si quisiera ir a un lugar frío, tengo más cerquita a Mateo, o incluso al Gringo Loco.

La sola mención del rubio de ojos azules provocó que Iván apretara los hombros de México con fuerza.

-¡Aaaaaaah!

Mientras, en Norteamérica...

-Matthew! -Alfred, vestido con una playera, unas bermudas y sandalias, corría a la casa de su hermano, cargando un par de tablas de surf, una hielera, una sombrilla de playa y una bolsa llena de golosinas y otras cosas.- Let's go, Matthew! ¡Antes de que Iggy, Francis y todos los demás vayan a ocupar las playas de Joseph!

Pero no bien puso un pie en Canadá, el aire frío lo motivó a regresar corriendo a su casa, casi atropellando al neoyorquino.

-*_**MEOW**_*, United States of America! -Exclamó furioso el de ojos grises.

Y en casa de Matthew, el teléfono sonó repetidas veces.

-¿Diga?

-_"¿Por qué hace tanto frío en tu casa?" -_Preguntó Alfred._- "It's summer!"_

-¿Frío? Pero si el día de hoy hace calor, creo que mucho, de hecho. -Contestó el canadiense asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

De vuelta en Rusia, éste "_masajeaba_" con fuerza los hombros del moreno, pese a los gritos de dolor de éste.

-México no tiene por qué ir a ninguna otra parte, aquí es bienvenido, ¿da?

-¡Está bien, está bien, ya no volveré a _invocar_ al Gringo Loco!

Y al día siguiente...

Chema regresó al trabajo, en parte por la llamada del Estado de Hidalgo, quien sonaba alterado, y por que recordó que debía llevarle agua a su jefe.

-Je, je, je... -Chema abrió la puerta para entrar a la oficina.- Caray, jefe, se me fueron las cabras al monte, pero... ¡**AAAAAAAAAAH**!

Al escuchar el grito, el Estado de México se quitó el saco y los pantalones, quedándose en un uniforme del América, y corrió a la oficina.

-¡Águilas al rescate! -Exclamó al abrir la puerta de golpe.- ¿Qué pasó Chema?

Y a toda respuesta, José María le dejó la botella de agua en sus manos y se fue corriendo.

**FIN**

_Lo que es la mera verdad, chicos y chicas, está haciendo mucho calor, procuren mantenerse hidratados y no salgan si no es necesario._

* * *

><p><em>Otra cosa es que Chema y Juanito les iban a responder sus preguntas, y aquí se los dejo.<em>

**Esto es un panel.**

-¡Hola a todos! -Chema, acompañado de Juanito y sus inseparables petacas, de las que sobresalen algunos papeles, tomó asiento para atender el foro.- Pos, DarkLady-Iria quiere que respondamos sus preguntas como compensación por haberse tardado tanto, je, je, je...

-Da.

-Bueeeno, como no ganamos nada dándole largas al asunto, aquí las preguntas y respuestas, por capítulo. -Y de su petaca, los dos países sacaron los papeles.

_**Capítulo uno.**_

-**Danni** nos pregunta si Servando es Cuba, y que si Wellington no iba a salir, responde Chema, ¿da?

-Je, je, je... -Rió nervioso el moreno.- Pos si, es que como no tenemos ni idea del nombre que _**Hidekaz** _le quiere poner a Cuba, las autoras le dicen Servando, y sobre Wally, no le quedó de otra, al pobre le toca pegar los platos rotos del Gringo Loco, sobretodo por vivir cerca de él.

_**Capítulo tres.**_

-Un momento. -Interrumpió Chema.- ¿Y el capítulo dos?

-Niet, nadie hizo preguntas.

-Ah, bueeeno.

Tanto Rusia como México notaron a Inglaterra caminar al fondo, como león enjaulado, de un lado a otro.

-Da, Bipi nos pregunta sobre Ritchie, sobre eso de estar insistiendo.

-Ah, eso es por que quiere a Wally, deberías ver todo lo que tiene en su casa, de hecho, asusta un poco.

_**Capítulo cuatro.**_

-Bipi nos pregunta si lo de Canadá es cierto. -Se produce una pausa larga.- Lo es, ¿da?

-¡Claro que si, Juanito! Todos esos canadienses dijeron que preferían el tocino sobre el sexo, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ellos.

Un carraspeo, proveniente del inglés, sacó de su concentración a los dos.

-¿Y 'ora qué se trae el Tejón Amarillo?

-No creo que me importe, da. -El ruso se encogió de hombros y tomó otra pregunta.- Tony nos pregunta "_**WTF**_" con el capitalista e Inglaterra.

-Ya saben, ellos y sus locuras. -José María se estiró en su asiento.- No sé para qué se hacen, todos los europeos y el gringo están locos.

-Y Charles pregunta ¿quién no ama el tocino?

-Pos a mi me gusta, ¿a ti no?

-Da, pero sólo cuando tú lo preparas.

-¡Ay, Juanito! -Chema cubrió su sonrisa y sonrojo con las manos.- Ahorita no.

_**Capitulo cinco.**_

-Mich Gmez desea saber si habrá continuación de la segunda historia.

-¿Habla de la historia de Don Rigo o qué?

-Niet, de Tanya, Chema y Nikolai.

-¡Ah, bueeeno! No, pos si, DarkLady-Iria ya lo dijo, a menos que se raje, je, je, je. -Se ríe nervioso recordando la corretiza.

_**Capítulo seis.**_

-Mich Gmez pregunta por el capitalista "_rescatándome_" a mi, también le interesa saber qué se fumó, yo también quiero saberlo, da, y... -La mirada del ruso se oscureció.- Qui-Quiere saber si habrá yaoi entre NyoBielorrusia y México... **_Kolkolkolkolkol_**...

La expresión de terror de Chema no tenía precio.

-_**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ -Sudando frío, palideciendo de golpe y empezando a hiperventilarse, el moreno empezó a caminar por el set, buscando una bolsa de papel.- ¿Ya-ya-yaoi? ¿C-con Ni-Niko?

El ruso observó el papel de nueva cuenta, lo partió en pedazos y se levantó, atrapando a Chema entre sus brazos.

-Eso tendría que ser en otro fanfic, ya que estamos en _**"Juanito y yo"**_. ¿Da? -El aura siniestra de Rusia llenó el espacio en el que se encontraban.- _**JUANITO Y YO, ¿DA?**_

Un rato después, cuando ambos se calmaron gracias al inglés que se les quedó viendo fijo un buen rato -lo suficiente para escamarlos-, continuaron con las preguntas.

-El capitalista está loco, y no sé si habrá fumado algo, pero tanta comida de mala calidad que le regala Inglaterra de seguro le hizo daño, da.

-¿¡Qué tiene de malo mi comida!? -Se escuchó al fondo al británico.

-No seas malo con el Tejón Amarillo, Juanito. -Exclamó Chema, aún en los brazos del ruso.- Ya casi acabamos, ¿podrías apretarme un poquito menos fuerte? Creo que me falta aire.

_**Capítulo siete.**_

-Danni quiere saber por qué Austria, Estados Unidos e Inglaterra no nos dejan en paz. ¿Por qué será, da?

-Bueeeno, yo creo que no tienen otra cosa que hacer, o si lo tienen, pero les encanta andar de metiches, cómo hay gente a la que le gusta la mala vida.

-Niet, no son los únicos entrometidos.

-Pos no, Juanito, pero si los más recurrentes.

José María revisó su petaca, en la búsqueda de más preguntas.

-¿No hay más, da?

-Pos no, pero tengo un recado. Quieren que cuente cómo es que estoy superando esta cosa del Mundial 2014... Je, je, je, ¿por qué no lo superan?

-No te rompas la cabeza, da. Deja que la autora lo explique en un extra.

-¡Tienes razón! -De pronto, el estómago de Chema empezó a rugir.- Je, je, je, ya hace hambre.

-Da, vayamos a comer.

Y salieron los dos, aunque José María se regresó de inmediato por su cajita.

-¿No vas a venir, da?

-¡No sin mis petacas, Juanito! ¡Ahora si, vámonos!

-¿Y yo qué? -Preguntó el inglés deteniendo a Chema, y éste se volteó a todas partes.- ¡Esta no es la manera de tratar a un caballero!

-Bueeeno, si quieres un trato de caballero, **_¡PANCHO, LA ALEGRE COMADRE DIJO QUE SI!_**

-**WHAT!?** -No sólo se le escapó el mexicano, sino que el francés rompía su propio récord de velocidad, y su sonrisa no pronosticaba nada bueno.- **YOU BLOODY...!**

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Y se acabó!<strong>_

Este Mundial en Brasil tuvo de todo, quejas por trivialidades, resultados sin relevancia, sorpresas, quejas justificadas e injustificadas, y a los hermanos Infante García -alias México zonas Norte, Centro, Oeste y Sur- en la cancha.

Claro que, tenían planeado turnarse los partidos, ya que el trabajo en casa sobraba, pero nada con lo que no pudieran lidiar...

-Por favor, se los ruego. -El representante de la **ONU** le suplicaba a los países participantes un poco de su atención.- No vayan a pelearse en la cancha, ya hay demasiados problemas en el mundo...

Y aunque muchos conflictos fueron inevitables, los encuentros tuvieron sus momentos de paz...

Por así llamarlos.

**Camerún versus México.**

-Buen partido, compañero. -María José, apenas salieron del estadio, le dio alcance a la representación del país, quien aún estuviera animando a los jugadores.- Mucha suerte para los otros encuentros, y lamento la patada.

-Suerte para ti también, México. La necesitarás con Brasil. -Y de ese modo, terminaron el cruce de palabras.

**Brasil versus México.**

No bien terminó el encuentro, se dieron los saludos, cambios de camiseta, y otras costumbres post-partido, Chema y Fabio se quedaron a solas.

Completamente solos.

-¡Fabio! -El mexicano fue el primero en romperse, llorando a lágrima viva mientras el brasileño le daba un par de apapachos para confortarlo.- ¡No supe qué hacer! ¡Créemelo, carnal, no supe qué hacer!

-Ya... Ya... -Le respondió entre incómodo y divertido.- Nos divertimos, y eso es lo que importa. Ya pasó, ya puedes volver a tu trabajo.

-Sólo espero que Roberto se las arregle para cruzar esta ronda, y eso si no deja jugando a Finita o Chentito.

**Croacia versus México.**

Véase al pobre croata en el suelo de los vestidores, mientras Roberto despide a un corredor de apuestas.

-Si hubiéramos empatado, los dos habríamos alcanzado una buena suma de dinero, pero a lo hecho, pecho.

-¿Contra quién van? -Le preguntó el europeo al ver que Roberto se disponía a salir.

-Con Holanda, pero esa ya no es mi bronca. Mientras juegue Finita, ese loco será _compasivo_.

**Holanda versus México.**

5 minutos antes del partido.

-¿En dónde está Josefina? -Preguntó el holandés al ver llegar a Vicente.

-Pos mi hermana dijo que era más importante la competencia de gimnasia que venir a verlo a usted, o eso me dijo Roberto. Aunque Chema mencionó algo de tener cuidado con un jamón.

5 minutos después del partido...

-¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! -El pequeño lloraba no sólo por haber perdido el partido, por las faltas no cobradas, por el supuesto penal falso, por la muerte del espíritu de competencia del equipo en el momento que Holanda anotó el segundo gol y el lavado de manos del árbitro, sino por que Roberto le llamó para reclamarle y distinguió durante la llamada las carcajadas de María José.- ¡Roberto me dijo estúpido!

De vuelta en casa, con los hermanos mayores...

-Pobre Chentito... -Chema quería regresar a la sede del mundial para consolar a su hermano más chico, mientras veía algunas repeticiones de diversos momentos del partido, como cuando el Oeste de México impactó directamente contra el holandés, rebotando al suelo en lo que Harm se volvía a acomodar la camisa.

-Eso le pasa por baboso, andaba de caliente que quería ir a jugar al mundial, pero por fin se acabó.

-¡No digas eso, María José! Todos le echaron ganas para ganar sus partidos.

-Pero Chente nos falló. Si hubiera metido un gol más, yo no hubiera quedado como un tonto. ¡Tanto dinero perdido!

Y mientras los mayores discutían, Josefina llegó con la medalla de oro que se obtuvo en la competencia de gimnasia, más los gritos de sus hermanos la alertaron para pegarse a la pared y huir, disimuladamente, a su habitación.

**FIN**

_¿Notas? Sí que las hay_

_La patada_: referencia a las faltas.

_Fabio_: Nuestra representación de **Brasil**. Es muy tranquilo cuando no está ocupado, y vaya que ha tenido broncas estas fechas.

_Las apuestas_: Si, las hubo. El ejemplo más común son las quinielas.

_Holanda_: Se dice que le gustan las niñas (?) el fandom lo comenta (?).

_Jamón_: El nombre temporal que le damos a **Holanda** es **Harm** -_Hombre Armado_-, pero Chente escuchó _Ham_ -jamón-.

_Las repeticiones_: Vi los partidos, y hubo demasiadas faltas sin cobrar, de ambos lados.

_La competencia de gimnasia_:_** Iván Josefath Veloz Velázquez**_, originario de Saltillo, Coahuila, ganó el título en el _**Décimo Tercer Campeonato Mundial de Gimnasia Aeróbica**_, que se efectuó en Cancún, Quintana Roo, este 29 de junio. ¡Muchas felicidades!

**Próximo capítulo**: _¡Especial de Nyo's, toma dos!_ (_¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que lo había olvidado? XD_) ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


	9. Girls thing Chibi aventuras

**Advertencia**: **Hetalia**, _marcas, etc._, **NO** _me_ _pertenecen, no gano efectivo o bonificaciones escribiendo esto, no es parte del complot maligno de dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con sonrisas producidas con pastelillos y yaoi, tampoco es propaganda política para obligarlos a tomar leche. Se le agradece a quienes estamos aquí leyendo este fanfic, y les pido u__na humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto._

_Le agradezco a _**Bipi, Yukikitsune, tamat, Danni, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, Shald120, Yamiko Madotsuki, Youko Saiyo, RedSky, TheUltimateMexican, NyoRin, Tony, Charles, Mich Gmez, Eirin Sieg, Nyuarlok, When-Life-Hands-You-Lemons, alegra77, luxie-chan, Katherine Svensson, NoirGhost,** **Rhapsody Nightmares, Dayerina y Cnormal1**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Juanito y yo<em>**

**_Girl's thing._**

No hay historia de amor que no empiece en la secundaria... A menos que estemos hablando de la secundaria W, donde ocurre todo, bueno, casi de todo...

-That guy, Ivan, no es de fiar. ¿Te das cuenta cómo se nos queda viendo?

Emily Jones, una rubia norteamericana de ojos azules, llevó a su compañera de clases, Josefina Yantzin, al rincón más alejado de la biblioteca para conversar en libertad.

-Creo que sólo hace su tarea. -Dijo en voz baja la morena, desviando la mirada al ver que el ruso le sonreía en el momento que sus ojos hicieron contacto.

-¿Y tenía que sentarse en nuestra mesa, y justo frente a nosotras? No puedes fiarte de los chicos de otros grupos.

La mexicana no dijo nada, por una parte para no alimentar la ligera psicosis de su compañera de aula, y por que discutir el último argumento no vendría al caso, ya que la biblioteca se hallaba repleta.

-Si terminamos rápido, podremos salir cuanto antes... Podríamos salir y comprar algo.

-Great idea! ¡Iremos a probar la nueva malteada de chocolate con mango!

Pero en la fuente de sodas, y de nueva cuenta frente a ellas, estaba ahí el ruso...

-Da.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -Emily tomó un panfleto y lo usó de barrera para que el de ojos violetas no las escuchara, lo que hubiera funcionado si no fuera por las medidas del papel y la inminente cercanía.

-A lo mejor tiene sed. -Contestó Josefina y desvió la mirada cuando se percató de que Iván le sonreía.

La americana empezó a protestar, pero detuvo su alegato cuando el objeto de discusión se levantó, dirigiéndose a la barra de servicio, y retornando con tres vasos repletos de malteadas coronadas con una reluciente bola de helado.

-Pensé que tendrían sed, yo invito.

-OK, gracias. -Dijo la rubia olvidando la alegata y el panfleto, apoderándose de inmediato de uno de los vasos.- C'mon Josephine, take one.

Casi a regañadientes, Finita tomó una y la bebió lentamente, dado su casi nulo gusto por las cosas dulces, y desvió constantemente la mirada, ya que sentía la mirada de Braginsky sobre ella.

-Debo retirarme, pero nos vemos mañana en clase, ¿da? -Dijo como despedida cuando terminó con su bebida.

-Lo sabía. -Emily le dio un par de codazos inofensivos a Josefina, mientras veían al rubio de ojos violeta alejarse lentamente de ahí.- Está loco por mí. -Y a toda respuesta, la morena rodó los ojos y suspiró.

¿_**FIN**_?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Las chibi aventuras: Como ayer, hoy y siempre.<em>**

-¿Qué haces allá arriba, ratoncita?

El pequeño Chema descubrió, cuando se alejó de su grupo de amigos para atarse las cintas de sus pequeños tennis, a una niña de tercero de preescolar, específicamente a Tatiana Braginsky, en la rama más gruesa del arbolito que se hallara en una de las jardineras del patio de recreo.

-Por favor, no hables muy fuerte, o me hallará, ¿da? -Tanya le suplicó asustada, mientras asomaba de forma leve su cabeza, volteando en todas las direcciones posibles.

-Pos no te puedo dejar solita allá arriba, ta' muy alto. -Y como una pequeña ardilla, el mexicano se logró subir hasta donde estaba ella, sin percatarse de diminutos detalles con gran importancia.- ¿Y ahora cómo vamos a bajar?

Tras un incómodo silencio, los pequeños empezaron a gritar por ayuda, y no tuvieron que esperar mucho por ésta, ya que el pequeño Ritchie, de sección guardería, pasó cerca de ahí.

-¡Hola Chema!

-¡Ritchie! La ratoncita y yo nos quedamos atrapados, llámale a una maestra para que nos ayude.

-Ok, le diré a Wellington. -Se dio vuelta y empezó a correr.- ¡Wellington!

-¡Ritchie, no! Ya se fue... -Chema balanceó un poco las piernas, pensando que las galletas que comió en el recreo no le bastarían para resistir si la espera se prolongaba todo el día.- ¿Y qué haces aquí, ratoncita?

_20 años después..._

-¿Qué haces aquí, ratoncita?

Se dice que viejos hábitos nunca mueren, y la postura de Tanya de escaparse de su hermano era algo que persistía con el tiempo. Esta vez, su escondite era la terraza de un edificio de oficinas corporativas, misma que tenía un detalle con la puerta: no se podía abrir desde afuera.

En pocas palabras, estaba atrapada.

-Nikolai golpeó a un aspirante por que me hizo un cumplido, eso no se hace.

-Bueeeno... -Chema trató de atorar la puerta con una tablilla, pero no se percató de que ésta se cerró de cualquier manera.- Ya sabes cómo es Niko, siempre alborotado como gallina asustada cuando se trata de tí.

-Niet. -La rusa negó con la cabeza.- Siempre se pone así, me escondo también de Kirkland, malinterpretó todo y los chicos de la oficina se alteraron.

-Ah, entonces era eso... -José María se sentó al lado de ella.- Pos' ya conoces a la Alegre Comadre, siempre hace escándalo por nada. Mejor vayamos adentro, o nos pegará muy duro el sol.

Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada, y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas.

-Está cerrada.

-Da.

-¿Y ora' qué hacemos?

La rusa alzó los hombros, y el moreno regresó al lugar donde estaban.

-José María, nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿puedo saber por qué me dices ratoncita, da?

-¿Ah? ¿No te lo he dicho? -Al verla negar en silencio, un poderoso sonrojo se inició en las mejillas del mexicano.- La verdad... Es que eres muy linda, blanca y tierna, como un pequeño ratoncito, y a mi me gustan mucho los ratoncitos.

Esta vez, las mejillas sonrojadas fueron las de ella, quien se sentó al lado de él.

-A mi me gusta mucho José María, da.

-Bueeeno... -Trató de cambiar la conversación.- Mira ratoncita, desde aquí se puede ver todo. -Chema empezó a señalar algunas cosas.- Ahí está kinder al que íbamos, y en la cafetería está poniendo un letrero nuevo, y por allá viene tu hermano Niko, a toda velocidad, y ese perrito... ¡Ah, caray!

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>En un punto y aparte, tengo la cosquilla de ampliar una de las dos historias que presenté en este capítulo, les dejo de tarea adivinar cual, y el próximo capítulo de <strong>Juanito y yo<strong> será el último, ¡a echarle ganas y gracias por todo, por que por ustedes seguimos en la marcha! **;3**_


	10. Mitades

**Juanito y yo.**

**Hetalia**, marcas, canciones, etc., **NO** me pertenecen, no se obtienen bienes materiales con la creación de esto, no es un complot para obligarlos a tomar leche ni ser parte del club social secreto de dos alegres personas que desean conquistar al mundo con pastelillos, sonrisas, yaoi y memes. Se le pide una humilde disculpa a las personas que resulten ofendidas por el contenido aquí expuesto.

Dedicado con especial atención a: **Bipi, ****Yukikitsune, tamat, Danni, RozenSword, Seiryu Hiro, Teffy Uzumaki, Shald120, Yamiko Madotsuki, Youko Saiyo, RedSky, TheUltimateMexican, NyoRin, Tony, Charles, Mich Gmez, Eirin Sieg, Nyuarlok, When-Life-Hands-You-Lemons, alegra77, luxie-chan, Katherine Svensson, NoirGhost,** **Rhapsody Nightmares, Dayerina, Cnormal1 y Hanamel44.**

* * *

><p><strong>Juanito y yo.<strong>

**Mitades.**

El ciclo escolar había llegado a su fin, y con éste, los preparativos para la graduación no se hicieron esperar. En lo particular, la preparatoria W tenía la reputación de organizar grandes ceremonias pomposas, que involucraban a todo el personal docente, los estudiantes y padres de familia. Incluso la prensa debía actuar de manera coordinada con el evento, todo en pro de la imagen de la prestigiosa institución.

El alumno destacado de la generación, Arthur Kirkland, no sólo se encargaría del mensaje de despedida, sino que llevaba en sus hombros la encomienda de que sus compañeros tomaran parte en los ensayos, y su tarea se complicaba gracias a dos estudiantes que se escapaban de imprevisto, no para molestarlo, sino para resolver un asunto en particular que lentamente escapaba de sus manos.

-¿Significa que no nos veremos más?

Iván abrió la boca para responder, pero desvió la mirada debido a la culpa que lo carcomía desde hacía unos días. Sus padres le exigían volver a su país para ocuparse del negocio familiar, y para conocer a las hijas del círculo social de sus familiares para un futuro compromiso, mismo que él no quería.

-Obedecer a los padres es primordial, es la base de la unión familiar. Ellos quieren lo mejor para nosotros, da.

-Pero... Yo quiero estar contigo, aunque no entienda ni pe ni pa de ruso, o tenga que vivir en una bolsa de dormir para no congelarme, y disimular frente a todo el mundo cuando me pregunten cosas de ballet o películas...

El rubio sonrió al escuchar los clásicos comentarios de Chema, pero en su mirada se notaba la tristeza que sentía. El mexicano no consiguió la beca para asistir a la Universidad W, y para que sus hermanos menores tuvieran la oportunidad que él no alcanzó, estaba dispuesto a volver a su casa y conseguir un trabajo, como muestra de apoyo a sus progenitores.

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo, da.

-Y yo...

-Finally! -Arthur apareció de entre los arbustos, bastante molesto y agitado, y tomó a los compañeros del chaleco escolar.- ¡Los he buscado por toda la escuela, el ensayo está retrasado y no voy a permitir que me regañen por culpa de ustedes!

Los días pasaron con rapidez, y a pesar de los ratos libres, José María e Iván no lograban conversar como lo hubieran deseado. Ni siquiera durante los descansos o el almuerzo tenían oportunidad de intercambiar palabras, y los rumores sobre los inminentes destinos de ambos era algo que se escuchaba en cada rincón de la institución.

-Lo siento, José María, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

A un día de la graduación, el moreno al fin logró conversar a solas con el ruso, y no bien acababa de mostrarle las llaves de la camioneta que le regaló su papá, Don Vicente, por terminar la preparatoria, Iván le explicó la completa gravedad de la situación.

-Quizá... Quizá pueda vender la camioneta pa' irme contigo, aunque no creo que le agrade a tu familia...

-Niet, no lo hagas.

El tono de voz que empleara el ruso pasmó al mexicano, ya que no solía usarlo a menudo.

-No quiero que vayas a sufrir por mi culpa, ni que tu familia se preocupe por ti. Pero... -Pese a la tristeza que sentía, trató de regalarle una cálida sonrisa.- Te agradezco, por que nunca te apartaste de mi lado.

-Juanito... -Chema bajó su mirada, tratando casi de manera inútil el retener sus lágrimas.- ¿Y si te quedas conmigo?

-¿Ah?

Al día siguiente, todos estaban absorbidos por la conmoción del momento. Padres, alumnos, personal docente y prensa iban y venían desde diferentes sitios en los que celebraron diversas ceremonias, previas a la reunión principal, en la que se festejaría la despedida de esa generación.

Con una lista en mano, Arthur acomodaba a sus compañeros de generación, procurando que cada detalle estuviera en regla.

-Don't bite the caps! Stop taking selfies! ¡Esos no son los zapatos reglamentarios! What the heck are you doing in that vase? Why are you two eating pasta!? ¿Acaso quieren que me de un ataque?

Sobra decir que el estrés superó la capacidad de control del inglés, y mientras trataba de que todos sus compañeros mantuvieran el orde, Alfred escapó de su vigilancia, interceptando al moreno, quien apenas iba a intercambiar palabras con el Braginsky.

-¡Es grandioso que vayamos a ir a la misma univerdad! Right Joseph? Let's celebrate tonight! -Pero no bien Alfred terminó de gritar esa frase, el mexicano y el ruso se escabulleron por los pasillos del salón, buscando la salida al estacionamiento más cercana, para abordar la camioneta del moreno.- Hey! Where are you going?

José María e Iván dejaron sobre una banca las togas y los birretes, abordando el vehículo con rapidez.

-Todos se molestarán por que nos escapamos de la graduación. ¿Crees que tu familia nos perdonará, da?

-Pos la mera verdad, quien sabe, pero lo acepten o no, estaré contigo, por que a tu lado me puedo sentir completo.

Los jóvenes entrelazaron sus manos y compartieron una dulce sonrisa, cuando algunos de sus compañeros, quienes se percataron de que salieron huyendo de la graduación, fueron a buscarlos.

-**BLOODY HELL! ¿¡ENSAYAMOS MÁS DE _20 MALDITAS HORAS_ ESA ESTÚPIDA COREOGRAFÍA Y USTEDES DECIDEN MARCHARSE Y YA!? **-Arthur rodeó el cuello de Chema, amenazando con sacarlo a la fuerza por la ventana.-** COME BACK, YOU GODDAMED BRATS!**

Unos brazos evitaron que Arthur, el orador principal del evento, abriera la puerta del conductor.

-Mon ami, si mon chére Ivan y mon petite José María quieren huir hacia los brazos de la dicha, deja que se marchen. -Francis logró apartar al inglés de la camioneta, y guiñó un ojo en confidencia a los jóvenes.- ¿Esperan acaso un beso de despedida? Podemos hacerlo al estilo francés.

-¡Sácate! -Chema encendió el vehículo, y se marcharon al instante de ahí, ante el desconcierto de sus compañeros, maestros, familiares y amigos.

-Ni modo doña Lupita, ya lo veíamos venir. -Le dijo uno de los empleados del señor Vicente, quien la acompañaba en representación de su esposo.

-Ya lo sé, Miguelito, ya lo sospechábamos... Ni modo, tendremos que poner nuestras esperanzas en Finita.

Y en la avenida principal...

-¿Qué cantas, José María?

-Una canción bastante chula, Juanito. _"Somos mitades tu y yo, piezas de un mismo reloj. Dos corazones que laten siempre a tiempo..."_

**FIN**

-Y a todo esto, Juanito, ¿a donde vamos?

-Ah...

* * *

><p>Y <strong>"Juanito y yo"<strong> ha llegado a su final. Les agradezco con gran emoción a todas las personas que me regalaron desde un review hasta una vista, ya que me han levantado el ánimo en momentos difíciles. Algún día les traeré un tierno y bello rusmex, pero por el momento, debo seguir con mis pendientes, como siempre, en la marcha.

Por cierto, el próximo fanfic que publicaré son nada más y nada menos que Las Chibi Aventuras, pero a pesar de que tendrán un fanfic propio, seguirán participando como extras en otros fics.

Un gran abrazo, y de nueva cuenta, gracias.

Atentamente, _DarkLady-Iria_.


End file.
